


encore (again)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform, tops harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Seis años atrás, Louis Tomlinson fue a encontrarse con su novio, Harry Styles, al aeropuerto, y su mundo se acabó.Harry estaba besando a alguien más y decía estar enamorado. Así que Louis agarró su corazón partido —y las fotos del sonograma de su hijo por subrogación—, y cerró la puerta a la gran imagen de lo que pensó que sería su vida, enfocándose en su lugar, en la parte del sueño que tenía que mantener: ser padre.Ahora, de vacaciones en Las Vegas, accidentalmente Louis se choca con la familia Styles, y luego con el hombre en sí, y descubre que no solo él había sido engañado, Harry también.Ahora Harry quiere arreglar el tiempo perdido, seis valiosos años, y para hacer eso necesita a Louis, el único hombre al que siempre ha amado, y a Grace, la hija que no sabía que tenía, para darse una oportunidad de ser feliz. Harry va a tener que tomar un curso acelerado en comunicación y seducción, sin embargo. Louis no se va a enamorar otra vez solo para que lo rompan de nuevo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 24





	encore (again)

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo.  
> Historia original de Mary Calmes  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.

**AGAIN.**   
**MARY CALMES.**

**E** staba echado en el piso de mi comedor cuando la puerta se abrió y Pete entró. Supe que era él, porque reconocí las botas de montaña al lado de mi cara.

—No te entendí en el teléfono.

Esa noticia no me sorprendió. Estaba más que un poquito consternado.

—Dime exactamente qué pasó —ordenó. No despegué la cabeza del piso de madera.

—Fui a encontrarme con Harry al área donde se recoge el equipaje en  _ LAX*, _ y estaba besándola.

_ (*. Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles según el código de la Asociación Internacional de Transporte Aéreo) _

—¿A quién? 

—A Cassandra.

—¿Su compañera? 

—Sip.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? —le pregunté. Como estaba echado en el piso en medio de mi departamento, esperaba que lo captara.

—Mierda.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Estaba hecho un desastre. 

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué dijo cuándo lo enfrentaste?

Resoplé.

—Dijo que hacía un tiempo que estaban enamorados, que simplemente no había pensado en el mejor momento para decírmelo.

Él sonó como que iba a hiperventilar.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. 

—¿Pete?

—Jesús, Louis.

Se estaba tomando la traición casi tan mal como yo. 

—Siéntate —le dije, porque me estaba poniendo nervioso—. Y pon la cabeza entre las piernas antes de que te desmayes. Respira rápido.

—Oh, Dios. —Le vinieron arcadas.

Mientras lo observaba caer sobre mi sofá de yute verde y poner la cabeza entre las piernas, sonreí por primera vez en tres días. Déjenle a mi amigo superarme como diva. Era mucho más dramático de lo que yo llegaría a ser alguna vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté después de escuchar su respiración por unos minutos.

—¿Cuándo te lo debía haber dicho? ¿Cuándo debía…? Yo te voy a decir cuándo te lo debía haber dicho el imbécil de Harry Styles… quizás justo antes de que drenaras todos tus ahorros para poner su esperma dentro de tu hermana, ¡para que los dos pudieran tener un bebé juntos! —rugió furioso, con la voz amarga.

—Nunca se lo dije.

—¿Qué? —me gritó, con un minuto o más de atraso—. Siéntate y mírame. ¡Maldición!

Solo me moví lo suficiente para que lo que estaba haciendo fuera llamado sentarse. Era más como encorvarse.

—¿Qué parte no le dijiste?

—Ninguna.

—¿No le dijiste a Harry Styles que tu hermana estuvo de

acuerdo en tener a su hijo, para que ustedes dos pudieran tener un bebé? ¿Esa es la parte que no le dijiste?

—Esa sería.

—¡Dios mío, Louis!

—No tuve tiempo —me defendí—. ¿Mencioné los besos?

—Pero ya está hecho —suspiró—. Sarah está embarazada y ahora… ¿Le enseñaste las imágenes del sonograma? ¿Vio a su hija?

—No.

—¿No? —me gritó. 

—No.

Se me quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Louis. —Sonaba dolido y exasperado, todo al mismo tiempo—. ¡Mierda! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Es decir, ahora mismo odio al hombre, pero no lo puedo odiar completamente, ¡porque ni siquiera sabe lo que ha perdido de verdad!

—Pete…

—Te dejó, y a tu niña y… 

—Respira hondo…

—¡Louis, no es justo! ¡No le diste todos los hechos al hombre! 

—¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?

—¡No lo estoy defendiendo, pero tiene que saber! —Deja de gritar.

—¡Louis! —volvió a gritar. 

—¿Te mencioné los besos?

Hubo un largo silencio en el que él respiró hondo, y

básicamente trató de calmarse lo suficiente como para continuar una conversación.

—Está bien, déjame entender esto. No habías visto a ese hijo de puta por seis meses, mientras estuvo encubierto haciendo Dios sabe qué con Dios sabe quién, y hoy, el día que se suponía que venía a casa… hoy, ¿te dice que está enamorado de alguien más?

—Bueno, técnicamente primero me lo demostró y luego me lo dijo, pero sí.

—¡Louis! —ladró—. ¿No le pudiste decir nada? 

—No.

—Entonces qué. ¿Quiere a alguien más? 

—Correcto.

—Y ese alguien es, ¿quién? ¿Cassandra? 

—Sep.

—Esa es su compañera, ¿correcto? ¿Ella también es una agente de la CIA?

Gruñí.

Él hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta que sonó a flema.

—No parezcas tan molesto. 

—¿Por qué carajo no?

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Mi mundo entero se acababa de poner patas arriba.

—Es una mierda —gruñó.

—Tiene sentido, supongo. Es decir, pasa más tiempo con ella que con nadie. Estoy seguro de que era la evolución natural de las cosas.

—¡Louis! 

Gemí con fuerza.

—¡Él es gay!

—Aparentemente es bi. 

—¿Desde cuándo? 

—Desde Cassandra.

—Oh, Dios. —Sonó como si fuera a vomitar.

—Respira rápido —le sugerí, por lo que se sintió como la décima vez.

—Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien con todo esto.

—Sep. — murmuré, desparramándome sobre piso en un charco.

—¿Así que este es tu plan, entonces? ¿Enroscarte y morir? 

—Sep.

—Está bien — murmuró, y escuché el sofá crujir cuando se levantó—. ¿Entonces no tiene idea de que Sarah aceptó y que los dos van a ser padres?

Habíamos ido juntos a ver a nuestro doctor un año atrás, cuando la idea de un vientre de alquiler se me ocurrió por primera vez. Le dije a Harry que, si mi hermana estaba de acuerdo, sería el ovulo de ella sustituyéndome, y su esperma, y que juntos podríamos tener un niño.

—Supo que estaba hablando con Sarah, pero no sabe que ella dijo que sí. La única razón por la que te lo conté a ti, fue porque si no se lo contaba a alguien iba a…

—Claro. —Parecía herido.

—Oh, por Dios, Pete, no puedo lidiar con que te derrumbes tú también. Te lo conté porque te quiero, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y no porque seas solo alguien más, así que n…

—Lo se… lo sé. —Me cortó, manos arriba, haciendo que me callara con la calma que había recuperado—. Lo siento.

Tomé aire. —Está bien.

—Entonces qué, ¿realmente no tiene ni idea? 

—Nope.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Positivo.

—¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje? 

—¿Cómo? —pregunté con mordacidad. 

—Oh, cierto.

—Cuando está trabajando, sabes que no puedo coger el teléfono y llamarlo.

—Es toda esa mierda de la CIA.

—Sep.

—Dios, Louis, yo… yo no sé qué decir.

—Yo tampoco. —Me reí, sonando un poco desquiciado. —Se lo debiste decir cuando lo viste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo correcto, y porque merece saberlo, y porque podría haberse quedado si se lo contabas.

—Estás divagando. —Sonreí—. ¿Cuántas veces acabas de decir por qué?

—No cuentes mis palabras, escúchalas. 

—Ajá.

—Louis, ve a buscarlo y díselo y recupéralo. 

—Está enamorado de ella, no lo quiero.

—Lo quieres. Siempre lo has querido.

Lo sabía. Me engañaba a mí mismo pensando lo contrario. 

—Resplandeces cuando él está cerca. Aún después de cuatro años sigues resplandeciendo.

—Y ahora no lo haré.

—Las fiestas se acercan.

Levanté la cabeza para verle la cara. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Sus cejas se elevaron, y tan solo por un instante sonreí.

—Es solo que no quiero que te mates o algo parecido. —Su voz era gentil y cariñosa.

—No puedo —gemí—, voy a ser papa. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo continuar con mi plan de quedarme echado aquí hasta morir. En algún momento tengo que levantarme.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Quién sabe?

Él asintió.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres mudarte al apartamento debajo del de Ricky y mío? Me pertenece, como ya sabes. Te lo rentaré baratísimo hasta que juntes el dinero para comprarlo —me prometió—. Tiene dos habitaciones y eso es todo lo que necesitas, una para ti y otra para el bebé.

—Esa parece una buena idea —. Estuve de acuerdo, poniendo mi barbilla de nuevo en el suelo, presionándola contra la madera fría.

—Y de esa manera cuando sea que necesites ayuda, estaremos allí.

Tenía amigos tan increíbles; era terrible que tuviera un gusto tan horrible con los hombres.

—Los quiero muchachos, ¿lo sabes no?

—Sí, lo sé, querido, y nosotros te queremos de vuelta. Le saqué el dedo por lo de querido.

—Muy bien, estaré de vuelta en una hora con Rick. —Aquí estaré.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, cerré los ojos de nuevo. 

✨

Pete me hizo levantar y comer algo cuando regresó con Rick Baylor, el amor de su vida, justo como prometió, una hora después. Tan pronto como se fueron, regresé al piso. Mi amiga Moe, diminutivo de Maureen, vino con su esposo Phillip, al día siguiente. Ambos se sentaron en el piso conmigo, mientras les contaba del bebé.

—Si lo veo en la calle es hombre muerto —Phillip juró. Esas eran palabras fuertes para un  _ CPC*. _

_ (*. Contador público certificado) _

Maureen lloró y sostuvo mi mano, y después de un rato fue difícil decir a cuál de los dos habían dejado botado. Ellos ordenaron pizza y tomamos batidos para bajarla. Mi hermano mayor, Luke, viajó desde Denver solo para ver cómo estaba, lo que fue una gran sorpresa. A él no le preocupó que estuviera en el suelo tanto como al resto. Ese hombre había crecido conmigo y sabía que no era del tipo suicida. Me dijo, que sabía que yo tenía que arreglar cosas y que lo llamara cuando quisiera hacerle una visita. Prometió enviarme un pasaje. Le dije que me habían dejado, no que era un indigente sin un centavo.

—Solo déjame hacer algo bueno por ti, idiota.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero después de que me mirara con la mandíbula apretada, acepté. Antes de irse, puso la TV de lado para que pudiera verla sin moverme. Eso fue muy considerado.

Por fin decidí que tenía que tratar de decirle a Harry sobre el bebé. Era, como Pete había dicho una y otra vez, lo correcto.

Resultó, que su número de celular estaba desconectado. Ya que nuestros proveedores eran diferentes, no tuve manera de chequear el estatus de su cuenta. Fui al banco, busqué en nuestra caja de seguridad, y llamé a todos los números de emergencia en su libreta de direcciones. Lo único que conseguí fueron diferentes correos de voz dentro de la agencia. Conduje a la casa de los padres de Harry, en Sonoma, pero encontré que había sido puesta en venta. No había señales de vida. Recordé que habían dicho que pensaban mudarse… era espeluznante que todo en mi vida hubiera cambiado de repente. Fue doloroso que se fueran sin siquiera despedirse de mí, ya que siempre pensé

que éramos cercanos. Que gracioso que nada hubiera sido como creía. 

Cuando conduje a la  _ bodega* _ de la familia, había un nombre nuevo al frente que no reconocí, eso también había sido vendido. En la oficina nadie había escuchado jamás de los Styles, fuera del hecho de que eran los antiguos dueños. Pete estaba enojado de que no tuviera un cierre, de que no tuviera contacto con ninguno. Incluso la carta que envíe a la oficina de Harry, en Virginia, regresó sin entregar por  _ FedEx* _ . Era como si se hubiera desvanecido.

_ (*. En viticultura, una bodega es una construcción, edificio o lugar subterráneo cuyo objetivo es la producción y almacenamiento del vino) _ _   
_ _ (*. FedEx (FedEx Corporation) es una compañía aérea y logística estadounidense de entrega de paquetes que llega a nivel internacional. FedEx es una abreviación silábica del nombre original de la compañía: Federal Express) _

Por último, llamé a su jefe, el Agente Mitchell Beck, lo que se me había dicho que nunca hiciera, y él me dijo que Harry había sido transferido después de su última asignación. Beck pensaba que quizás estaba en el extranjero trabajando en algún cuerpo operativo.

Un mes después, recibí un sobre desde París con papeles de disolución adentro. Me había cedido todo: la casa, el carro, y todas nuestras cosas de valor. Todo lo que quería era su libertad. Yo regresé todo en el sobre que venía adentro, incluido, para sorpresa e indignación de Pete, mi anillo de matrimonio de platino. Había significado algo cuando intercambiamos votos en  _ Toronto* _ , no significaba nada ya. Si Harry quería lavarse las manos conmigo, yo haría lo mismo. Para ese momento, incluso Pete estuvo de acuerdo en que contarle mis buenas nuevas era inútil. Estuve dando vueltas aturdido por las siguientes dos semanas.

_ (*. Antes de que el matrimonio de parejas del mismo sexo fuera aprobado en Estados Unidos, Canadá, en donde ya existía desde 2003, era la opción más cercana para casarse) _

Mi jefe, Vincent Carmichael, vino y me sacó de la cama y de la casa, a principios de la tercera semana. Ya era suficiente; iba a ser padre y madre todo junto. Estaba a punto de ser el mundo entero de alguien más. Era hora de ponerse las pilas. Estuve vestido y en la oficina a la mañana siguiente. No podía decirle que no al hombre cuando en verdad había hecho el viaje a mi casa. Nunca me preocupó que me despidiera —yo era la primera persona a la que había contratado cuando abrió su negocio cinco años atrás—, pero me sentí mal por sacar ventaja de su buena voluntad.

—Tú nunca tratas mal a nadie, Louis —me dijo—. Pero te necesito de vuelta en el trabajo. Nadie me entiende como tú, por eso eres mi mano derecha.

Y resultó que trabajar, regresar a la calle, hacer el  _ paisajismo* _ en el que había trabajado toda mi vida, me ayudó a aclarar la cabeza.

_ (*. Paisajismo es básicamente el diseño de jardines sea en el campo o en la ciudad. En la actualidad es una carrera, y puede llegar a ser muy bien remunerada) _

Durante el fin de semana, firmé un contrato con Pete por el depa debajo del suyo, y mis amigos me sacaron de mi antigua vida hacia una nueva. Obtuve una buena oferta por la casa, y Sarah, mi hermana embarazada, se mudó conmigo. Juntos, creamos un dormitorio que fuera bien de bebé como para verse bonito, pero que no me provocara un subidón de azúcar cada vez que entrara en la habitación. Cuando me atrapó clavándole la mirada al payaso que la tía Janice había enviado para el baby shower cuatro meses más tarde, estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué?

—Dios, Louis —exhaló profundamente, acariciándose el hinchado vientre—. Ojalá yo fuera tu hija.

El baby shower había sido divertido, una fiesta mixta en vez de la típica reunión de chicas como decía el manual. Ahora tras pasar por las frituras, los cupcakes rosados y el helado, de jugar juegos tontos y abrir los regalos, mi hermana se sentía agotada y yo también.

Ella estaba despatarrada en el sofá con los pies levantados, mientras yo terminaba de limpiar y chequeaba a  _ Pennywise*. _

_ (*. Pennywise es el nombre del payaso, personaje principal, de la novela de terror “It” de Stephen King) _

—Mujer, tus hormonas están desquiciadas —le dije.

—No. —Su voz fue suave—. Tú, Louis Tomlinson, eres un hombre muy bueno y tu hija es muy afortunada.

Le sonreí.

—¿Solo porque el payaso me vuelve loco?

—No, porque siempre has querido hijos, y aunque Harry se marchó, viste tu oportunidad y ni por una sola vez lo pusiste en duda.

—¿Y qué hay contigo? Cuando mi ángel nazca, ¿estás segura de que podrás entregármela? Ella es mitad tuya, ¿sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo estoy llenando tu sitio, amor. Si fuera gay, esperaría que hicieras lo mismo por mí.

—Llevar un bebé por nueve meses y llenar una taza no es exactamente lo mismo, Sarah.

Su sonrisa fue melancólica y rara. —Para mí lo es.

Se veía luminosa en aquel momento, hasta que sus cejas se fruncieron e hizo una mueca como si hubiera mordido un limón.

—Está bien, ese payaso se tiene que ir.

—Sip. —Estuve de acuerdo—. Nos matará mientras dormimos. 

—Oh, Dios. —Se rió—. ¡Sácalo de aquí!

Seguí mirando sobre mi hombro hacia asiento trasero, a la mañana siguiente, mientras lo llevaba junto con otras cosas al  _ Goodwill*, _ estaba seguro de que lo había visto moverse.

Esa noche, mientras cenaba con mi hermana, riéndonos y conversando sobre cómo sobreviviríamos la inminente visita de nuestros padres, me di cuenta de que nueve meses después de que Harry Styles saliera de mi vida, yo aún estaba vivo. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible, pero la persona más importante de mi vida, en realidad todavía no había nacido.

_ (*. Goodwill Industries International Inc. acortado como Goodwill, (traducido como Industrias de buena voluntad) es una empresa estadounidense sin ánimo de lucro, que vende cosas de segunda mano y que como organización proporciona trabajo a personas en situaciones _

_ vulnerables) _

—Vas a estar bien —me dijo Sarah.

Y lo estaba. Todo estaba hecho y listo para la bebé. Había conseguido seguir viviendo.

La fuente de Sara se rompió en medio de la noche, y cuando se puso como loca, me convertí en su roca. No tenía idea de que llevaba eso dentro de mí. Pero sostuve su mano y le hablé durante la cesárea que llegó ocho horas después de que el doctor tratara de hacer girar a mi terca bebé, que venía de nalgas, durante las primeras tres. Mi querida y dulce hermana, que había querido que todo fuera natural durante el impresionante milagro que es el parto, terminó rogando a todo el mundo en la habitación, incluido yo, que le dieran montones de droga. No quería saber nada con el tedioso dolor. Yo quería que le dieran algo extra, pero tras la primera dosis, de nuevo fue un conejito feliz en vez de una arpía salida del infierno.

Cuando mi hija por fin hizo acto de presencia, era hermosa y perfecta, y la llamé Grace por mi abuela, a la que extrañaba mucho. Habiéndola perdido por un cáncer de mama diez años atrás, esa noche recé para que estuviera siempre ahí para mi bebé. Puse el nombre de Harry en el certificado de nacimiento porque era lo correcto, aunque no le di su apellido. Sarah me cedió la patria potestad, la adopción legal y vinculante, y mi pequeñita, Grace Anita Tomlinson, se fue a casa con su Papi. La amé más de lo que creí que fuera posible amar a otro ser humano, y mi dolor por lo de Harry, por fin comenzó a menguar. Comparado con ella, nadie le llegaba ni al talón.

Mis padres, que se empezaron a preocupar por las decisiones que estaba tomando, partieron dos semanas más tarde, seguros de que en verdad sabía en lo que me había metido. Sarah partió un mes después de ellos, lista para comenzar su aventura en el  _ Cuerpo de Paz* _ . Estaba emocionada de comenzar su vida, su sueño. Estaba feliz por mí, adoraba a Grace, pero no quería saber nada con bebés y la crianza de los hijos. Verla alejarse de mí en la terminal del aeropuerto, fue agridulce. La iba a extrañar aun cuando estaba desando estar a solas con mi bebé.

_ (*. El Cuerpo de Paz es un programa de voluntariado dirigido por el gobierno de Estados Unidos. Su trabajo generalmente está relacionado al desarrollo social y económico de la región o país al que ayudan) _

—Voy a ser el mejor padre que se pueda, preciosa —le dije al amor de mi vida.

Estaba seguro de que me guiñó un ojito.

✨

Ella se volteó y me miró. 

—No entiendo.

Miré a mi hija de cinco años y sonreí. Realmente se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con eso.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Por qué la Tía Chelsea se quiere casar con ese viejo? 

—No es viejo.

Me miró como como si me hubiera vuelto loco. —Tiene pelo blanco, Papi.

—Así como tu abuelo.

—Yo sé. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Viste, es viejo.

Me reí entre dientes y la conduje por la entrada del  _ Ceasar’s Palace _ . Ya le había explicado sobre las canas prematuras como diez veces para entonces y simplemente no lo entendía. Viejo era viejo y joven era joven, y si eso no tenía sentido, entonces, ¿qué? Estábamos de camino a que se probara el vestido, que mi amiga de universidad, Chelsea Dawson, pronto Chelsea Pruitt, había comprado. Le pedía a Dios porque fuera de buen gusto. 

Chelsea, que adoraba que mi hija la llamara Tía Chelsea, podía ser algo excéntrica. Miré hacia abajo, a Gracie, y cuando levanté la mirada, un hombre chocó directamente conmigo.

—Oh, Dios mío —casi gritó—. Lo sient…

Levanté la mirada y de pronto me encontré cara a cara con unos ojos verde esmeralda familiares. No eran del color exacto que me hubiera dado palpitaciones, pero estaban cerca.

—¿Louis?

Claudio Styles, el hermano menor de Harry. Jesús. —Hey. —Lo saludé con forzada alegría.

—Louis —exhaló, sus ojos me inspeccionaron mientras agarraba mis brazos—. Mierda… ¿Louis Tomlinson? Dios.

—Yo… ah, hola Claud. —Le di una débil sonrisa, usando la versión corta de su nombre—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ambos nos quedamos parados mirándonos por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de sentir el tirón en mi brazo. Aparté mis ojos de él y miré a mi niña.

—Papi, ¿quién es ese hombre? —Lo señaló manteniendo su mano cerca del cuerpo. Era gracioso, su dedo subiendo y bajando como si él no se fuera a dar cuenta de que lo estaba señalando. Se le había enseñado que era de mala educación y por eso se estaba esforzando por cumplir mi mandato.

—Bueno. —Tomé aire—. Este es uno de los amigos de tu papá —le dije, arrodillándome a su nivel—. Y su nombre es Claudio.

—Ese es un nombre extraño.

—No es extraño, es solo que no es un nombre que hayas escuchado antes.

—Si tú lo dices.

Él se arrodilló para mirarla, y primero vi el reconocimiento y luego el asombro que cruzó por sus facciones. Lentamente volteó hacia mí.

—Tiene sus ojos. 

Yo asentí.

—Así es. Tienes razón.

—Dios mío, es tan hermosa —dijo con entusiasmo, extendiendo su mano hacia Grace.

Yo levanté mi mano para detenerlo mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo.

—No, a ella no le gusta abrazar a las personas a menos que las conozca —le dije, mirando a mi hija, viendo su incomodidad. 

—Oh, está bien, los siento dulzura. —Se disculpó. Ella le sonrió con timidez y yo le apreté la mano. 

—Está bien, mona.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes viven aquí ahora? —preguntó, mientras se paraba sin sacar los ojos de Grace.

—No, tan solo hemos venido para una boda. Todavía vivo en Santa Mónica. ¿Tú?

—¿En Las Vegas? ¿Con este calor? —preguntó como si estuviera loco—. No, estoy aquí con la familia. Estoy comprando algunas propiedades por el lago, y todo el mundo decidió que era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones y vernos.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—¿Hay un lago en Las Vegas? 

—Bueno, sí, como a treinta kilómetros. 

—Ja, ¿quién diría?

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo ha sido?

—Dios, no sé, vamos a ver, Gracie tiene cinco, así, que, ¿casi seis años? —le sonreí.

—Sip.

—Sí. —Gracie lo corrigió automáticamente.

—Oh. —Él le dio una gran sonrisa—. Quise decir sí. Disculpa. 

—Está bien. —Ella asintió y le sonrió—. Pero mi Nana dice que siempre debes decir sí, no sip.

Él me miró, y vi lo encantado que estaba con mi niña linda. 

—Papi. —Gimoteó mi nombre, arrugando la nariz antes de rascársela—. Tenemos que irnos. Tía Chelsea dijo que podríamos pasear en el bote del hotel después de probarnos esa tonta ropa. Apúrate y termina.

Me reí entre dientes y Claudio la miró de nuevo, encantado. 

—Nunca lo supe. ¿Él lo sabe?

—¿Quién?

—Harry.

Negué con la cabeza. —No.

—¿Cómo…? 

—Mi hermana. 

Él asintió.

—Es maravillosa. Los veo a los dos en ella.

—Gracias. Esos ojos suyos, sin embargo… eso es todo Styles —bromeé.

—Sí —gruño, obviamente hechizado, antes de mirarme con fijeza—. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Lo intenté —le aseguré—. Pero fue como que todos ustedes desaparecieron.

—Lo hicimos por un tiempo. 

—Bueno, ahí está.

Soltó un rápido suspiro.

—Pero no tiene sentido. Él debería haber…

—Tiene perfectamente sentido, Claud. Estoy seguro de que Cassandra y él tienen un montón de hijos.

—¿Qué? —Pareció tan confundido—. ¿De qué estas h…? 

—No es mi asunto. —Lo corté, sonriendo alegremente. —Louis…

—No hagamos esto. —Asentí y entonces me incliné rápidamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. La suya, era una familia cálida que esperaba afecto entre dos hombres. Su familia extendida, a la que adoraba también, los clanes de los Styles y los Erasmo, se abrazaban y daban besos entre ellos muchísimo. Había añorado eso para Grace conforme crecía, pero no se había podido hacer nada—. Me encantó verte, dale mis saludos a tu gente.

—Louis… 

Le sonreí.

—Nos vemos. —Me di la vuelta y llevé a mi chica hacia las tiendas.

✨

El vestido no era horrible, aunque Grace se paró como si la estuvieran sentenciando a muerte. Incluso la costurera, que estaba haciendo alteraciones de último minuto, no aguantó y se empezó a reír, cuando comenzó a tener arcadas.

—Te ves como un lindo pedacito de tarta de merengue de limón —bromeé.

—¡Papi! —gritó, y no pude evitar reírme también. Me estaba sintiendo tan bien, eufórico, por mi encuentro con Claudio. Había temido el día que me cruzara con alguien del clan de los Styles, y lo había manejado con aplomo y elegancia, atravesándolo sin una onda de dolor. Estaba rebosante de poder. Le dije a Gracie que necesitábamos una compra de recompensa, ya que de hecho teníamos tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que encontrarnos con Chelsea para el prometido paseo en góndola.

—¡Barbie! — gritó de alegría.

La llevé inmediatamente a la tienda de juguetes más cercana y le compré otra muñeca más. Le conseguimos accesorios, unos tacones de prostituta, también un equipo de buceo, y un muy clásico vestido de noche sin brillos. Ella escogió más zapatos y luego a Jack Sparrow de Piratas del Caribe para que la sacara en una cita.

—¿Barbie sale con piratas? —le pregunté a mi niña, pensando en qué tendría de malo Ken, que se veía bien y nada amenazante en su caja—. ¿Qué tiene de malo él?

—Ken es aburrido.

—Su ropa es muy elegante y práctica. 

Se rió de mí.

—Ken se ve equilibrado —Lo pulí.

La mirada que obtuve, como si estuviera confundida, fue adorable.

—¿Desde cuándo Barbie y Jack tienen citas? 

—Él sabe dónde está enterrado el tesoro. Por eso el equipo de buceo. 

Yo era el que tenía que ponerse al día y pedí disculpas.

—Está bien, Papi —me dijo condescendiente, con sus enormes ojos de color esmeralda sonrientes, me palmeó la mano como si estuviera enfermo—. Quizás él también necesita un equipo de buceo.

Por supuesto.

Lo que yo necesitaba era una camisa nueva para la noche, cuando saliéramos de bar en bar, y ella me ayudó a elegirla.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté, sosteniendo en alto un modelo rojo brillante de manga corta con el que insistía.

—Jack se lo pondría.

—Jack es pirata —le recordé. 

—¿Y qué?

En realidad, no importaba. La compré porque estaba flotando en el aire. Aún me estaba medio riendo cuando pasamos por el departamento de joyería buscando un relicario para Chelsea. Le había prometido uno para la boda como su "algo nuevo" y todavía tenía que cumplir con mi palabra.

—Papi, Papi, mira este. Me gusta.

—Apuesto que sí. —le sonreí. El relicario incrustado con diamantes era justo como le gustaba a mi hija, grande y llamativo—. Sabes que eso está como en cuatro millones de dólares, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es un millón? 

—Después te digo

.—¿Papi?

—¿Sí, mona?

—¿Por qué llamo a Tía Chelsea tía si no es tu hermana como Tía Sarah?

Todo el tiempo estaba encontrando cosas, y preguntaba para que se las aclararan. Esa era una de las miles de razones por las que la amaba.

—Porque Tía Chelsea es una de las amigas más antiguas de Papi. ¿No quieres que sea tu tía?

—Sí, pero solo Tía Sarah lo es, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Le aseguré—. Chelsea es como tu tía adoptiva.

—Está bien.

Simplemente tenía que tener las cosas claras en su cabeza cada vez que surgía alguna pregunta.

—¿Papi?

—¿Sí?

—Esa señora me está diciendo hola con la mano.

Me erguí de la vitrina y miré a mi alrededor. La vi, porque como mi hija dijo, la estaba saludando. Renata Styles cruzó el piso hacia nosotros rápidamente, su esposo Enzo detrás de ella, la seguía de cerca.

—Oh. —Tomé aire y puse mis manos en los pequeños hombros de Grace—. Agárrate fuerte, nena.

—Louis —Renata susurró terminando de acercarse a nosotros. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, e inmediatamente se arrodilló delante de Gracie. —Cara mía —lloraba, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras agarraba a mi hija y la tiraba a sus brazos.

Yo abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero Grace ya estaba

palmeando la espalda de la mujer mayor y diciéndole que no llorara. Tenía una niña tan amorosa, que su primer instinto fue dar consuelo.

El padre de Harry, más alto que yo, más robusto, como siempre, más ancho de hombros que yo, me jaló a sus brazos y me aplastó contra él. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, fuerte y húmedo, y sonrió mientras me volvía a abrazar. Yo siempre le había gustado y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Papa —dije gentilmente, frotando su espalda. —Figlio… mío —susurró en mi cabello.

Olía bien, esa mezcla de tabaco de pipa y loción para después de afeitar. Me alejé despacio antes de que él también se arrodillara frente a mi hija. Le habló rápido, sonriendo, y ella le dio la mano y asintió cuando él le preguntó si yo era su papá.

Me quedé de pie ahí y observé a mi hija siendo el centro de atención. Les enseñó su Barbie y toda la ropa, les explicó que su Tía Chelsea se iba a casar con un viejo, y que iba a dar un paseo en góndola en el hotel. Ellos estaban fascinados, y vi a Claudio caminando deprisa para reunirse con nosotros.

—Bocón —lo acusé.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Grace lo saludó por su nombre, y él suspiró profundamente e hincó una rodilla en tierra frente a ella. Ella, comenzó desde el principio y sacó todas las cosas de la Barbie de nuevo.

—Louis.

Volteé, y ahí, sin fanfarria ni anuncio, estaba Harry Styles. Vestía un traje de Armani y estaba espectacular, como la última vez que lo vi. El cabello marrón ahora era era corto y medio ondulado, con los mechones de au peinado cayendo a un costado; los ojos verde esmeralda, sorprendentes bajo las gruesas cejas y enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas. Las facciones cinceladas, nariz recta y labios llenos siempre hacían al hombre impresionante. Nada había cambiado. La primera vez que lo vi, casi me tragué la lengua de la sorpresa, cuando atravesó el club para invitarme a bailar. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre mantuvo que tan pronto crucé la puerta se había asegurado de llegar a mí primero. Le dije que el cabello castaño y los ojos azules no eran nada especial. Él siempre estuvo en desacuerdo.

Harry se acercó más a mí, y como era costumbre, tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver su cara.

—Hey. —Apenas si podía respirar, me era difícil hablar. —Louis —dijo mi nombre en un suspiro.

Me quedé viendo sus ojos de color esmeralda oscuro, cuando me miró, y noté lo hermosos que eran y como hacían juego perfectamente con los de Grace.

—Harry.

Él no se movió. Tan solo se quedó parado ahí y se impregnó de mí, y yo hice lo mismo. Fue ridículo pensar que el corazón no me dolería y que no me estremecería un poquito teniéndolo frente a mí.

—Se te ve bien —me dijo, y vi que apretaba la mandíbula. 

—Tú también.

—Louis —repitió, y escuché un leve temblor en su voz. 

—¿Cómo estás?

—Yo… yo… —su voz se fue apagando antes de que, también, se arrodillara frente a Grace—. Hey, dulzura —dijo, su voz irregular mientras pasaba saliva con fuerza. Vi que su mirada se suavizaba, como si fuera a llorar.

—Hola —ella replicó. Le sonrió, y estiró la mano y jaló un hilo de su saco negro—. Te acabo de sacar esto.

—Gracias. —Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de cogerlo de ella—. Eres una gran ayuda.

Ella asintió, como sabía hacer cuando no estaba segura de qué decir, inclinándose contra mí, su brazo me rodeó las piernas por detrás.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me conoces? 

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca has visto una foto mía? —Él me miró de lado. 

—No.

—¿En serio? 

—No, te lo juro.

—No, no —él murmuró, sonriéndole—. Te creo. Sabes, tienes unos ojos hermosos.

—Gracias. —Ella le sonrió con calidez, abriéndoles grandotes para él—. Soy la única con ojos verdes en mi familia.

—No, no lo eres. —Le aseguró, viéndome, su mirada dura. 

—Sí, lo soy —ella estuvo en desacuerdo con él—. Ojalá mis ojos fueran azules como los de Papi, pero Keith dice que Papi y yo tenemos bonitos ojos. Dice que no puede escoger.

—Keith parece un hombre inteligente.

—Llega hoy. Tenemos que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Él asintió, todavía sonriéndole.

Ella estiró la mano hacia su cuello, arreglándoselo, tocándolo al instante como nunca había hecho antes con nadie. Verlo era desconcertante.

—Me gusta el gris —le contó—. Es como la lluvia. 

—A mí también me gusta el gris.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro mientras miraba su rostro.

—Tus ojos son como los míos. 

—Sí.

—Tu pelo es marrón como el mío, también. 

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Grace?

—Gracie —lo corrigió—. Todos me llaman Gracie.

—Gracie —repitió él—, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Cinco.

—Cinco —repitió asintiendo con la cabeza, irguiéndose para mirarme profundamente a los ojos—. Cinco.

—Sí, cinco —ella repitió—. Te lo juro.

—No jures —le dije automáticamente—. Prometo. —Correcto. —asintió.

—Gracie, voy a conversar con tu Papi, allá, ¿está bien? —‘Sta bien —aceptó y le sonrió.

Él me agarró del brazo y me movió unos metros más allá antes de hacerme girar para enfrentarme.

—Habla rápido, Louis. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Estaba asombrado. 

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es mía. —Su voz era dura, afilada de la ira. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No lo es.

—Está bien, déjame aclararlo. Es mi hija. 

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repitió, y supe que estaba a punto de explotar—. ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿En serio estás parado aquí frente a mí, diciendo  _ por supuesto _ ? ¿Me iba a enterar alguna vez?

—No lo creo, no.

—¿No? —Estaba perplejo, y podía ver lo abrumado que estaba mientras el color se drenaba de su rostro.

—No, a menos que te viera —confesé honestamente—. Harry hice todo lo posible para avisarte antes de que me dejaras. 

—Lo sabías ese día en el aeropuerto —susurró completamente lívido—. Sarah aceptó. ¿Ya estaba embarazada? 

—Sí, fui con las fotos del sonograma para ti.

Él miró alrededor y vio la banca cerca a la puerta. Lo seguí unos cuantos metros más allá mientras se sentaba con fuerza. El rostro que se levantó hacia mí fue difícil de leer porque había tanto que seguir en sus elegantes facciones —dolor, sorpresa, enojo, miedo, y más que nada pérdida. Se veía como si le hubieran dicho que alguien se había muerto.

—¿Sara estaba embarazada? 

—Sí.

—Ese día tú… ¿tú tenías fotos del sonograma? 

—Sí.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué cuando Beck te avisó, tú…? —¿Qué?

—Tú escribiste que no creías que debía retirarme y que estabas cansado de la manera en que vivíamos y… le dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

—Te envié un montón de cartas y todas fueron regresadas. No me pude comunicar contigo por teléfono; no me respondiste ninguno de mis correos o…

—Beck vino a verte. 

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Nunca.

—¿Nunca? —Su voz se estaba elevando—. ¿Estás seguro? 

—Pienso que recordaría eso.

—Pero tú le dijiste…

—Hablé con el hombre una vez, Harry. Dijo que habías sido transferido al extranjero.

—Tú le dijiste que querías que me fuera, dijo que estabas harto de vivir conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Yo le dije eso a Beck? ¿Le dije esas cosas a un hombre al que, solo cuando estabas planeando retirarte, le hablaste de nosotros? ¿Le dije eso al hombre que podría haber puesto tu carrera en peligro… ¿Te estás escuchando?

—Dijo que habías cambiado de idea.

—No sé de qué estamos hablando en este instante, pero hubiera vivido bajo el agua por estar contigo.

Se me quedó mirando. 

—Tú sabías eso.

Asintió lentamente. 

—Lo sabía.

—Así que, viste, simplemente te querías ir. 

Me tragó con la mirada.

—No.

Me encogí de hombros. 

—No sé qué decirte.

—Tengo una carta tuya diciendo que se había acabado. —¿Una carta? —resoplé. De pronto me enfurecí conmigo mismo por dejarme arrastrar a la conversación. Era agua pasada, seis años muy tarde—. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerte llegar una carta, y por cierto, tú lo acabaste cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Cassandra.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan desconcertado; levantó las manos como si se estuviera defendiendo de mí y su mirada se volvió desenfrenada—. ¿Qué?

—Cassandra —me reí entre dientes porque esto se estaba poniendo tonto—. Te acuerdas, la mujer por la que me dejaste. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Cassandra —repetí sonriendo—. Llegué a donde se recoge el equipaje, y la estabas besando. ¿Te suena?

—No, eso fue solo…

—Tiene sentido. Hombres hetero se vuelven gay así que lo inverso tiene que ser cierto en algunos casos. No fue un gran salto, ¿sabes? Lo que me mató fue el momento. Es decir, me botaste en el aeropuerto. —Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados—. Acabaste conmigo ahí mismo, en ese instante.

—No, no, no —me dijo, levantándose de la banca a toda su altura—. Beck te avisó de antemano que solo iba a ser…

—No tienes que explicarte —le aseguré—. Fue hace tanto que es como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

—Espera, no, Louis —rogó, agarrándome de los brazos con rapidez, cogiéndome con fuerza—. Todo fue por…

—Siento mucho que no supieras de Gracie —me disculpé con él—. Sin embargo, en verdad intenté avisarte. Y tu nombre está en su certificado de nacimiento.

—¿En serio? —estaba sin aliento.

—Por supuesto —le dije tranquilamente—. Es tu hija, Harry. 

—Mía.

—Bueno, no tanto tuya, como tu obsequio para mí —terminé, saliéndome de sus manos.

—¿Por qué enviaste los papeles de disolución?

—Tú me los enviaste —le aclaré—. Llegaron de París, en donde estabas con Cassandra.

—Me enviaste tu anillo. —Su voz fue dura y seca. 

—No me querías. ¿Para qué lo necesitaba?

Se quedó absorto pensando y yo aproveché ese momento para regresar con mi hija. La tomé de la mano.

—Bueno, fue agradable verlos a todos, pero estamos tarde para el paseo en bote de la Tía Chelsea.

—No —Harry gritó cortante, caminando hacia nosotros. Me miró, miró a Gracie y de vuelta a mí—. Necesito tener todo de ustedes: números de teléfono, tu dirección, correo electrónico… cualquier cosa que tengas.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté escéptico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, como si fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

—Oh. —Me cayó de golpe, porque era obvio. Mi hija acababa de recibir la bienvenida más cálida del mundo, y yo estaba siendo un completo inconsciente—. Tu familia. Lo siento, ni siquiera estaba pensando.

—Mi familia —repitió—. No. Quiero hablar…

—¡Keith! —Gracie chilló excitada, retorciendo su mano para liberarla de la mía, interrumpiendo todo.

Todos nosotros volteamos y ahí, en el lobby del hotel, estaba el hombre que quería mover nuestras citas informales a un compromiso. Quería ser mi novio. Y estaba ahí parado, congelado, esperando, mirándonos, sus ojos fijos en Grace y Harry. Pero ella lo había visto también, y corrió hacia él, y todos escuchamos su llamado:

—¡Keith - Keith - Keith!

Zigzagueó entre la gente, y los vi a todos haciendo la cara de  _ awww _ mientras la pequeña corría hacia el hombre que tan obviamente adoraba.

Él se dobló cuando lo alcanzó y la levantó con rapidez. Ella envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le dio un beso de vuelta y habló con ella mientras se unían a nosotros.

—¿Quién este hombre? —Renata preguntó tranquilamente, caminando para pararse al lado de Harry.

—Es un amigo mío.

—¿Solo un amigo? —Harry preguntó con frialdad.

Como si tuviera algún derecho en el mundo a cuestionarme en lo absoluto.

—Sí.

—Tú no vives con él —Harry se estaba asegurando. —Oh, por favor —estallé irritado, tan cansado de estar ahí, y conversar con él y su familia—. Tengo que irme.

Renata pareció afligida. 

—¿Este es el padre de Grace? 

—No —le aseguré.

—No —Harry secundó—. Es mía, Madre, solo mírala. —Sí —asintió, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, estirándose para alcanzar mi mano y apretarla con fuerza—. ¿Me dejarás verla?

—Por supuesto —le sonreí mientras Keith y Grace se juntaban conmigo.

Las manos de Renata fueron a mi rostro.

—Gracias, Louis. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera una nieta.

Lamentaba tanto eso. Mis padres tenían una ventaja de cinco años sobre ella.

—Trataré de estar en contacto con Harry. 

Ella asintió.

—No lo dudo, ángel. 

—Déjeme darle mi número —la tranquilicé.

—Yo lo cogeré —Harry le dijo—. Encontraremos la manera. 

Observé que mi hija tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Keith, contenta de que ahora estuviera a la altura de los ojos de todos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté, sonriéndole—. Pensé que Gracie y yo íbamos a ir a recogerte al aeropuerto. 

—No pude esperar —me sonrió de vuelta—. Tenía que ver a mis dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Y en ese momento, deseé más que nada que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Él era tan buen hombre, tan genuino, y consideraba totalmente el mundo de mi hija, lo que era una tentación en sí misma. La gente que la amaba, la veía por la maravillosa persona que era ahora y que con seguridad llegaría a ser. Esa gente iba a la cabeza de la fila.

—¿Quién es este? —exigió tranquilo, sus ojos yendo hacia Harry, la única amenaza que veía. Su tono fue frío y bajo.

—¿Quién soy yo? —Harry preguntó con brusquedad.

Tenemos los mismos ojos —Grace le contó a Keith, señalando a Harry.

—¿En serio? —Keith preguntó, presionando, cuando no debió hacerlo.

—Sí, en serio. —Mi ex le sonrió a su hija, pero esos ojos suyos que compartía con ella fueron fríos cuando cayeron sobre Keith.

Sabía que la situación se iba a poner mala, así que envolví el brazo de Keith con mi mano y le dije a Harry que nos estábamos quedando en el Venetian.

—Dame una llamada, y podremos hablar un poco más, ¿está bien? Estaremos por el fin de semana —le informé, suavizando deliberadamente mi voz—. El nombre en la habitación es Tomlinson para cuando llames.

—Recuerdo el Tomlinson —me dijo con rudeza, la frialdad en su voz, clara—. Lo recuerdo.

—Perfecto —le sonreí y entonces me despedí de su familia.

Renata y Enzo le dijeron adiós con la mano a Grace mientras nos alejábamos, y vi los ojos de Claudio llenarse de lágrimas. No miré a Harry de nuevo.

Keith y yo caminamos en silencio de vuelta al Venetian, y

dejamos a Gracie con Chelsea faltando menos de diez minutos para el paseo en góndola. De vuelta en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás mío antes de explotar con un rugido.

—¿Qué carajo está haciendo aquí, Louis?

Supo quién era Harry, de eso no tuve duda; el parecido entre mi ex y mi hija era sorprendente. Y Keith conocía mi historia, conocía las circunstancias del nacimiento de Gracie.

—Te aseguro que no tengo ni idea. —Sacudí la cabeza, cruzando el cuarto hacia la cama y desplomándome en el borde—. Mierda, eso fue surrealista.

—¿Surrealista? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Miré su rostro.

—Sí, creo. —Me reí, porque se quedó con la boca abierta—. Surrealista más o menos lo resume todo. Fue rarísimo como la mierda.

—¿Raro?

—Sip.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

Su turno de sonreír.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Sin punzadas? 

—¿Punzadas de qué?

—Amor, idiota. 

—Qué lindo. —Me reí por lo bajo.

—Vamos, Louis, tan solo…

—No, no de amor, solo sorpresa —dije, esperando que fuera verdad. Aún estaba procesando el encuentro. No estaba seguro de lo que había sentido, pero no lo podía amar todavía. Sin duda, esa emoción no había estado en la mezcla. —Me imagino.

—Y la manera en que miraba a Gracie… —solté un profundo suspiro.

—Eso se esperaba.

Le había dicho que nunca tendría que preocuparse sobre conocer a Harry Styles. Nunca. Resultó que había mentido.

—¿Louis?

Di unas palmaditas a mi lado en la cama. —¿No estás asustado?

—Quizás un poquito —confesé cuando se sentó a mi lado de modo que estuviéramos hombro con hombro. Dios, Harry Styles, ¿qué probabilidades había?

—Si trata de llevarse a…

—Oh, Keith, no lo hará. —Negué con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo—. Él nunca fue así, y ahora, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, él…

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Positivo.

—¿Pero puedes saberlo realmente?

Y aunque había, de hecho, cosas que no sabía sobre mi ex, algunas cosas las sabía de verdad. Él nunca intentaría alejarme de mi hija, simplemente no estaba hecho de esa manera.

—La gente cambia, Louis, y su nombre está en su certificado de nacimiento. —Actuó de abogado del diablo conmigo.

—Deja de preocuparte, deberías estar más inquieto por tu falta de fuerza de voluntad ante una niña de cinco años.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, sé que cierta persona en esta habitación la perdonó de comer las zanahorias el otro día, después de que su padre específicamente le dijera que las comiera, porque eran, y cito textualmente "asquerosas".

Él gruñó, sonriendo.

—Se está convirtiendo en una pequeña soplona. 

—No puedo creer que cedieras.

—Eran unas tristes zanahorias.

—Keith Everett Brand. —solté una risita, levantándome para instalarme en su regazo, dándole la cara—. ¿Cómo voy a creer cualquier cosa que digas si…

—Pero yo no las hubiera comido.

—No es el hecho. —Estaba sonriendo y me incliné más cerca para besarle un lado del cuello.

—Espera, ¿por qué estoy siendo castigado? —Me provocó, moviéndose debajo de mí, con las manos en mis muslos, jalándome más cerca—. Porque déjame decirte que tenerte en mi regazo, es prácticamente un premio cualquier día de la semana.

Le sonríe cuando se giró y me arrojó en la cama. Su cuerpo grande y sólido bajó sobre el mío, clavándome debajo de él. Yo enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y le sonreí radiante.

—Dios, tienes unos ojos bellísimos —me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Así? —lo provoqué, me gustaban los cumplidos que siempre decía de corazón.

—Sep. —Su voz un susurro ronco—. Son como el mar. —Y a ti te gusta el mar.

—Es mi favorito.

—Adulador. —Le besé en la mejilla, escarbando su espalda con mis manos.

—Jesús, Louis —gruñó, moviéndose entre mis muslos, inclinándose para besarme.

Observar su respuesta hacia mí siempre era un placer. Lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Has pensado en eso un poco más?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, deslizando mis manos por el grueso cabello rubio oscuro, notando por millonésima vez el buen rostro que tenía el hombre… cálido, las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos profundas y amables.

Nos habíamos conocido en un trabajo. Él estaba haciendo el recorrido de una casa que acababa de construir; yo estaba viendo al lote de tierra, intentando imaginar qué tipo de jardín le iría mejor. Estaba parado solo, y entonces, de pronto él estaba a mi lado, preguntando si lo recordaba de una fiesta, seis meses atrás, en la casa de un amigo en común.

Yo no lo recordaba, pero resultó que él sí se acordaba de mí. Y quería invitarme a salir. No tenía ninguna razón para rechazar al alto rubio. Era guapo, encantador, y tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones que brillaban con un profundo brillo cuando me miraba. Cuando llegó a recogerme y se enamoró de Grace — conversando con ella de la escuela, terminó haciéndole un cisne de origami de una hoja de periódico—, no tuve más opción que abrirle mi corazón. Al final de la noche, cuando me apretó contra la puerta del frente, besándome tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que tuve que empujarlo para respirar, pensé que quizás era el indicado.

Me dije que nadie tenía todo y que esperar por perfección era estúpido, especialmente si yo mismo, no estaba libre de fallas.

Necesitaba abrir mi corazón a nuevas posibilidades. El Príncipe Encantado no iba a llegar; tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Todos mis amigos estuvieron envidiosos. La construcción mantenía el cuerpo de Keith fuerte y esbelto, con largos músculos y venas como sogas en las manos. Me encantaban sus manos, su fuerza y sus callosidades. Incluso como capataz de proyectos, sin estar haciendo, de hecho, el trabajo pesado más, él todavía le metía gran esfuerzo físico al cuerpo. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Me gustaba quitarle el dolor y los malestares con un masaje al final del día, que mis manos se deslizaran por su tibia piel bronceada, inclinándome sobre él para besarlo y saborearlo, que mis dedos recorrieran el largo de su columna. Él estaba listo para llevarme a la cama, pero solo había sido un mes en esa época, y yo no estaba listo. La verdad era que le estaba poniendo evasivas.

Besarse estaba bien, las mamadas estaban bien, frotarnos estaba bien, pero los dos juntos desnudos en mi cama, se hallaba lejos de estarlo. En mi cama significaba que cuando Grace se levantara por la mañana, él estuviera ahí y ella hiciera preguntas. A diario, iba de puntillas por el corredor desde su habitación a la mía y trepaba bajo las colchas conmigo. Mi puerta siempre estaba abierta —qué significaría que estuviera cerrada.

Así que teníamos citas, y cuando lo vi saliendo con otro tipo, sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haber hecho el arreglo exclusivo. Grace no entendía cuando no le permitía ir a saludarlo, pero le había explicado que Keith tenía otros amigos además de su Papi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Keith no vive con nosotros. —Fue todo lo que pude encontrar.

Y eso había tenido sentido para ella. —Como el Tío Pete y el Tío Rick. 

—Sí.

Grace entendía que sus tíos estaban casados justo como sus abuelos. Quiso saber si cuando un hombre viniera a vivir con nosotros, tendría entonces dos papis. Le dije que dependería de cómo querría llamar al otro hombre.

—No tendré mama, ¿huh?

—No conejita —dije sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en mi voz. Siempre le había dicho exactamente quién era y a quién iba a amar.

—Está bien —había replicado, sonriéndome con alegría—. ¿Puedo tener un perrito?

Para ella, ese era un tema mucho más grande. Tenía cinco — cinco y medio, cinco y tres cuartos, cerca de seis— y las cosas importantes en su vida éramos yo y su hámster Pete (llamado así por su tío), su niñera Brandi, y sus amigos. Keith era una visita, todavía no lo contaba como que se quedaba.

Cuando apareció en mi puerta más tarde esa noche, para disculparse, le dije que estaba bien. Que estábamos saliendo, que no éramos exclusivos, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, dormir con quien quisiera.

—Quiero dormir contigo, Louis —me había dicho, agarrándome y besándome hasta que le di un empujón. Estaba borracho, así que lo puse en el sofá con una aspirina y un montón de agua. Se había sentido como un culo por la mañana, y peor aun cuando Grace le había preguntado quién era ese hombre. Quería saber si él iba a besar a ese hombre como me besaba a mí a veces.

No supo qué decir. Ella estuvo esperando.

Yo no lo dejé responder, ella era demasiado joven para

razonar con él. Como él, si quería besarme, ¿por qué salía con alguien más? Eso no habría tenido sentido para ella. Ella era blanco y negro; el gris simplemente era confuso cuando tenías seis.

La realidad era, que si hubiera estado solo ya me habría ido a la cama con él. Pero no era solo yo.

—Estoy listo para estar en esto, Louis —me dijo, pero a la noche siguiente tuve que trabajar hasta tarde y lo vi yendo a un bar en el centro, de regreso a casa.

Cuando estaba conmigo, dejaba que su teléfono fuera al correo de voz en vez de contestar. No era estúpido, sabía que salía con más tipos además de mí. Y estaba bien. La pasábamos de maravilla cuando estábamos juntos, pero no estaba listo para ser el mundo entero de una pequeña.

Ahora estábamos de lleno en el cuarto mes de citas, y él quería más. Quería que fuéramos exclusivos, quería que lo dijera. Su visión del futuro incluía mudarnos juntos y ser una familia. La idea de despertarse en mi cama, hacer el desayuno, y llevar a Grace a la escuela se había convertido en algo que anhelaba. Estaba listo, me dijo, para que su vida comenzara, y quería eso con mi hija y conmigo. Yo seguía pensando que un día me

despertaría y sentiría lo mismo, pero conforme pasaban los días, no ocurría.

—Hey.

Miré en esas familiares profundidades de los ojos del hombre.

—Disculpa.

—¿Pensando en mí?

—Estaba… así es —le confesé, moviéndome bajo él, envolviendo mis piernas en torno a sus esbeltas caderas.

—Bien —dijo, agachándose para besarme—. ¿Qué tal si atravieso el colchón contigo?

—Qué tal si me cambio para la cena de ensayo, y tú llamas a tus amigos.

Inclinó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Uno de estos días me vas a permitir tenerte, Tomlinson. No puedo esperar, mierda.

Estuve feliz de que no presionara.

✨

La cena de ensayo fue un torbellino de actividad, y yo dejé a Grace con la hermana menor de Chelsea, Cassidy, en su habitación, después de la comida. Cassidy había aceptado cuidar a la damita de honor que era Grace, a la portadora de los anillos, Gigi, y a la pequeña de tres años que iba a llevar la cola de Chelsea, Mandy. Adoraba a los niños, y a los diecisiete años no había mucho que pudiera hacer en Las Vegas un sábado por la noche. Le di mi número de celular y me fui con Chelsea y el cortejo de la novia, y cinco más de sus mejores amigas a pasar la última noche de libertad con ella. Keith se fue con unos amigos suyos que estaban en la ciudad para un torneo de póker, pero me hizo prometer que lo llamaría al segundo que estuviera regresando al hotel. Le dio un buen apretón a mi culo para dejarme saber lo que quería mientras estuviéramos en Las Vegas.

Empezamos la noche bailando en Studio 54 en el MGM Grand y de ahí mismo la continuamos. Yo no iba a tomar en lo absoluto, pero sabía que Grace estaba en buenas manos y estando en  _ La Franja _ *. ninguno de nosotros iba a manejar.

_ (*. La Franja, es una sección de Las Vegas Boulevard Sur que comprende varias localidades al de la ciudad de Las vegas. Es una de las avenidas más filmadas y  
_ _ fotografiadas de los Estado Unidos. Muchos de los hoteles, casinos y resorts más grandes del mundo se encuentras aquí) _

Caímos en Tryst, y Rockhouse, Pure y Tao, y estábamos tomando unas bebidas más, en otro club con una vista espectacular desde la azotea, cuando Chelsea empezó a colgarse de mí y a decirme cuánto me quería.

—Lo sé, querida —le dije, abrazándola con fuerza—. Yo también te quiero.

—¿Louis seré feliz?

Le miré duro.

—Por supuesto. Amas a Shawn un montón. —¿Es así*?

_ (*. En inglés, cuando quien oficia la boda pregunta al novio o la novia si acepta a su pareja en matrimonio, la respuesta es "I do" que se traduce como "acepto" en español en _

_ esta situación específica, pero que también podría traducirse como "así es"; de ahí el juego de palabras de Chelsea) _

Me reí de su juego de palabras. —Eso espero.

—¿Tú quieres a Keith?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? —le sonreí a mi embriagada amiga.

—Yo… ¿es así?

—Aún no —le respondí con honestidad—. Pero lo haré. —Todo el mundo lo quería.

—¡Y deberías! —Lindsay Thompson otra de las damas soltó, inclinándose contra mí—. Es decir, Louis, ese hombre tuyo… mierda, yo me lo follaría.

Me reí de ella.

—Bueno, gracias Linds, ese sí que es todo un cumplido. 

—Mierda, sí —farfulló, besándome la mejilla con torpeza.

—¿Dónde está Beth? —pregunté, buscando por los alrededores a la guía designada, por así decirlo. Ella era la "cuidadora de los borrachos" para la noche. Habíamos hecho piedra-papel-tijera, y ella había perdido.

—Allá. —Señaló.

La mujer en cuestión estaba en el bar ordenando otra Coca-Cola Dietética.

Le hice un gesto con la mano. Ella me sacó el dedo.

Cuando empecé a reírme, trató con fuerza de no sonreírme, así que estaba gruñendo cuando llegó a la mesa. 

—Como jodes —dijo con rudeza.

—Awww. —Le sonreí, inclinándome para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos, no es mi culpa que tus habilidades no incluyan saber que siempre doblas papel en la jugada.

Ella me pellizcó un costado, o trató de hacerlo. 

—No hay grasa para agarrar.

Flexioné un bíceps para ella.

—Sí, sí, eres muy bonito, pero aun así jodes. 

Arqueé una ceja.

—Oh, ¿no podríamos tirar esta conversación por la alcantarilla?

—A mí me gusta la alcantarilla.

—¡A mí también! —Chelsea metió su cuchara ruidosamente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, recostándose en mí.

—Oh, ya lo sabemos, Chalce —Beth estuvo de acuerdo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Te dije lo increíble que te ves esta noche? —Chelsea me preguntó seriamente, tomando mi rostro y girando mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

—No —grazné, hablando con los labios como pescado ya que me estaba apretando la boca.

—Bueno, es cierto, te ves positivamente comible. Tienes a todas las chicas y los chicos echándote un ojo. 

Yo era un montón de mierda y ella estaba borracha, sin embargo, fue dulce.

—Ese jean abraza todos los sitios indicados —dijo, admirando mis piernas y cintura estrecha mientras deslizaba su mano por pecho—. Jesús, qué bien fuiste hecho. 

Me solté del agarre, en el que normalmente solo tu tía abuela te podría tener, antes de sonreír y ahuecar las mejillas en una y otra vez para recuperar algo de sensación en la cara.

—Me encanta que te dejes crecer esto —murmuró, alejando mi cabello de los ojos—. Simplemente te pones más caliente con la edad amigo mío.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, lo mismo aquí.

—Esa camisa se ve bien, también —ronroneó—. El carmín te sienta bien.

—Lo que es gracioso —me reí entre dientes—, porque fue Gracie quien la elig…

—Oh, mierda. —Me cortó. 

—¿Qué?

—Yo… oh, no me jodas.

—¿Qué? —sonreí—. Querida, tú sabes que tus partes de chica son bonitas, pero no son para…

—Ese no es… ese es… oh, sí… oh, mierda. Por la puta madre. — Me agarró de la mano cuando Harry Styles llegó a la mesa.

—Hola —dijo con brusquedad, mirándome. 

—Oh, hola —le sonreí, admirando el traje azul marino de  _ Donna Karan _ con el suéter azul claro debajo. Era más suave —el color— del que había llevado puesto más temprano. Los tonos resaltaban sus ojos verdes —. Se te ve bien.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

—¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que pudiera responder, las chicas se juntaron en bandada. Y entendía por qué: el hombre sencillamente hacía agua la boca.

Su sonrisa hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran bajo las luces del club. La manera en la que el saco colgaba de sus hombros anchos, luciendo toda la línea V del hombre, era impresionante. Cuando habló, y las chicas descubrieron su voz profunda y resonante, quedaron encantadas. Su abrazo a Chelsea fue cálido, y la vi vacilar mientras intentaba darle sentido al cómo y por qué estaba él ahí. Pero llegaron más bebidas, lo que la detuvo de hacerle preguntas, y a él le permitió regresar a su verdadero plan: yo.

El hombre había llegado buscándome, y cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y volvió esos ojos suyos del grupo hacia mi cara, entendí que había sido buscado y encontrado. Me había cazado.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro —susurré, bajándome de mi banco para rodear a Chelsea y llegar a él.

—Sabes —Autumm Kinsey, otra de las damas, se metió, poniendo levemente la mano en su hombro—, él ya tiene novio, pero nos puedes tener a cualquiera de nosotras.

—Él no tiene novio —Harry exhaló lentamente, sin que sus ojos me dejaran para dirigirse a ella—. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—Oh, sí que lo tengo —dije cortante, alejándome de él, dirigiéndome al patio. Cuando alcancé la baranda, de pronto estuvo a mi lado, cerca.

Permanecimos en silencio mirando fijamente las centellantes luces de la Franja.

—Entonces —comenzó después de varios minutos, aclarándose la garganta, rozando su hombro con el mío—. Hablé con Beck esta tarde después de verte.

—¿Así?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, con los codos en la baranda.

—Me contó lo que pasó.

—Me alegro.

Hubo un silencio mientras sentía que sus dedos se cerraban en un largo mechón de mi flequillo y lo enroscaba alrededor de mi oreja. Fue sorprendente que ese simple movimiento, el roce de sus dedos en mi mejilla, produjera un aleteo en mi estómago y causara que un estremecimiento danzara por toda mi piel.

—¿No quieres saber lo que dijo? 

—¿Cambiará algo?

—Tal vez no.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Ves?

—Mírame.

Me volteé y lo miré, a todo él. —Se te ve bien, ¿sabes?

—Tú también. —El repaso de su mirada me dejó saber que había dicho la verdad. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—Siempre supe que madurarías bien —le sonreí. Él sonrió.

—Como el vino. 

—Ajá.

—O el queso —bromeé, arqueando una ceja para su beneficio. Hubo un largo suspiro de su parte.

—Louis, todo el asunto fue arreglado porque tenía que dejarle creer a la gente que me estaba vigilando, que estábamos rompiendo.

—Estábamos rompiendo —le aseguré.

—Pero la única razón por la que lo hicimos fue porque Beck me engañó bien.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunté mientras él estiraba la mano y me sacaba el pelo de los ojos, sus dedos me rozaron la frente.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Yo me sacudí, porque no estábamos hablando de besarse. Pasé de echarle una mirada al horizonte de vuelta a sus ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy con Keith.

—Tú no estás para nada con Keith. 

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vi con él hoy —me recordó, una sonrisa curvándole el labio—. Sé cómo se ve el amor en ti, y eso no lo era.

—Discúlpame, pero no estoy de acuerdo. —Me enderecé, moviéndome para alejarme.

Él me agarró por el brazo, deteniéndome.

—Estás enojado, y solo estás peleando por pelear conmigo. 

—No estoy enojado —le dije con brusquedad—, estoy irritado porque presumes de saber cómo me siento cuando no te he visto en casi seis años.

—Sé todo sobre ti.

—A lo mejor solías hacerlo, pero…

—Todavía lo hago —me aseguró, sus ojos sobre mí—. Me amas.

—Solía amarte —lo corregí.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras yo trataba de liberarme—. Aún lo haces. No importa lo que trates de decirte a ti mismo, esa pequeña es mía, así como tú.

—No.

Sonrió con ternura.

—Entonces bésame y veremos. —No te voy a besar.

Él me soltó y yo me iba a ir, pero me agarró de la mano y me jaló detrás de él antes de que verdaderamente me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me arrastró a un rincón oscuro de la terraza, lejos de las zonas para sentarse con servicio de bebidas y las cabañas, y me empujó con fuerza contra el lado del edificio. Se apretó contra mí dejándome sentir el fuerte cuerpo bajo el traje, y puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo mientras levantaba la cabeza para decirle que se saliera.

Él se dobló para besarme, sus manos en mi garganta, y dije no. 

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, su voz ronca, los músculos en la mandíbula tensos.

—Solo preocúpate por Gracie. Te lo prometo, puedes verla. 

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, es tu hija.

—Y tú eres su padre. 

—Sí.

—Bueno, te digo, los quiero a los dos.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, mi pánico cambió a derrota—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque todo lo que pensaba acerca de mi vida cambió hoy. 

—Harry…

—Ustedes dos me pertenecen.

Negué con la cabeza cuando se inclinó y me besó. Y en ese instante, cuando el corazón me saltó en el pecho, entendí la diferencia entre querer a alguien y estar enamorado de alguien. Quería a Keith, en serio, como un amigo, pero eso palidecía en comparación con la profundidad de mis sentimientos por el hombre que se había alejado de mi vida seis años atrás. Estaba temblando cuando él se movió para mirarme.

La sonrisa le iluminó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. —Oh, sí, que te recuerdo.

—No, yo…

—Nene, se suponía que te ibas a encontrar conmigo en París un mes después del aeropuerto. Así era como estaba arreglado.

—¿Qué? —estaba teniendo problemas para seguir lo que decía.

—Beck quería mantenerme adentro, así que me jodió la vida — me informó, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi mandíbula, sus ojos me absorbían, y su otra mano en mi cadera, me anclaba en la pared.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No entiendo. 

—Louis.

Cuando levanté la mirada, me besó de nuevo. 

El primero no lo pude detener; el segundo fue todo mío. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me puse de puntillas, y lo besé fuerte, largo y profundo. Sabía tan bien y el gemido surgió de mí alto y fuerte, y lleno de dolorosa y gimiente necesidad.

—Ven conmigo —susurró en mi pelo.

—No. —Estaba sin aliento cuando me separé de él dándole un empujón.

—Louis —espetó, alcanzándome—, Creí que no me querías. Todo este tiempo creí que me habías abandonado, dejado de amar, porque me iba mucho.

—Eso es mierda. Me conocías mejor que eso. Quisiste creerlo para poder dejarme.

—No.

—No te creo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. 

Me encogí de hombros. —Bueno, no es así.

—Louis. —Me sujetó por los brazos y me jaló de vuelta contra él, estrellándome contra su pecho duro—. Se suponía que vendrías a París. No que estaríamos separados.

—Y sin embargo lo hemos estado por más de seis años. 

—¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de Beck, y…

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza—. No es posible. Todo esto no puede ser alguna mierda de malentend…

—¡No fue un malentendido! No era que tú entendieras una cosa y yo otra, era que específicamente se te diera información equivocada y a mí también. Beck nos jodió a los dos.

—Harry…

—Bésame.

—No.

—Dios, cómo te extrañé. —Sonó dolido—. No ha habido un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti.

—Yo también —dije impulsivamente.

—Entonces déjame tenerte. —Sonrió travieso cuando me tomó en sus brazos.

Abrí mi boca bajo la suya mientras me aferraba a él como si me estuviera ahogando.

Una mano fue a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, sujetándome ahí, la otra fue a mi culo. El beso continuó todo lenguas y dientes y labios, y cuando me apretó, gemí en su boca. Metió la rodilla entre mis muslos, frotándose conmigo, y yo lo empujé para sacármelo de encima.

Él tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándome el aire que necesitaba. Jadeé bajo sus poderosas manos, la que me empujaba hacia adelante, con mi polla ahora hinchada, adolorida y con fugas mientras se presionaba contra ella, su ardiente boca se cerró en la curva de mi cuello.

—Eres tan condenadamente maravilloso… Dios, Louis, te deseo tanto.

Gemí desde el fondo de mi garganta. Nunca nadie me había agarrado como Harry Styles. Nadie nunca había sabido exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, y lo había liberado.

—Me gusta tu correa —dijo, y sentí sus dedos en la hebilla, la que escuché tintinear cuando fue abierta—, y este jean tan jodidamente caliente. —Hubo un tirón y luego el cierre que bajó—. Pero esto —murmuró, agachándose hacia mí, sus labios cerniéndose sobre los míos, nuestro aliento mezclándose—, es lo que quiero probar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo del elástico de mi calzoncillo para envolverse alrededor de mi palpitante eje, ahora húmedo y chorreando.

Me arqueé hacia él, mi espalda se dobló mientras me estremecía.

—Oh, sí —gruñó, levantándome—, envuélveme con tus piernas.

Hice lo que me dijo, y caminó hacia atrás, hacia un área oscura y apartada.

—Bésame —exigió—. Realmente fuerte, realmente bien, como solías hacer.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo jalé hacia abajo, nuestras bocas chocaron mientras sus labios se abrían, y metí mi lengua adentro. Su gemido bajo y profundo fue tan sexy que mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito, y lo besé con todo lo que tenía.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron y el besó se volvió húmedo y voraz —lamiendo y mordiendo—, y entonces de pronto, me dejó caer de pie y me empujó contra la pared, tirando de mi jean y mi calzoncillo hasta los tobillos mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Me miró a los ojos mientras sus labios envolvían la punta de mi pene.

Se sintió increíble, pero más que nada, porque era Harry, y yo nunca, jamás, ni siquiera por un minuto, había dejado de amarlo. Dios del Cielo, estaba en problemas.

—Oh, nene, mírate. —Su voz era ronca, baja—. Te estás deshaciendo.

—Harry, para.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Acarició mi eje, sus dedos se deslizaban con la saliva y el presemen—. Te vi hoy, y me puse duro de solo mirarte. Quiero estar dentro de ti tanto… pensé que moriría de solo mirarte.

Gimoteé cuando su boca me envolvió otra vez, deslizándose hasta la base, llevándome hasta el fondo de su garganta, como siempre había hecho, en un único deslizamiento largo y fluido. Retrocedió, y su lengua giró alrededor de la hinchada cabeza, lamiendo por debajo, trazando las líneas de las venas antes de chuparme hasta abajo de nuevo, la succión más fuerte, más tosca, mientras enterraba la nariz en mi ingle. Se echó hacia atrás, y lo sentí meterse los dedos en la boca junto con mi polla y luego sacarlos de nuevo. Cuando presionó un dedo en mi entrada, empujé contra él.

—No digas más que no lo quieres —gruñó, forzándome a dar la vuelta, con la cara contra la pared lisa y fría, mis piernas separadas hasta donde el jean alrededor de mis tobillos lo permitía.

Escuché el crujido del papel metálico, cómo lo desgarraba, la correa y el cierre, entonces sus manos estuvieron en mi culo, extendiéndome, y la cabeza de su verga se apretó en mi entrada. —Louis —susurró, su aliento caliente en mi oído.

—Por favor —le rogué.

—Sí —dijo antes de introducirse profundamente en mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron, y la estirada dolió y ardió, y entonces su puño se cerró en mi polla y la acarició de la cabeza a las bolas mientras me mordía en el hombro. Solo Harry sabía cada lugar que tocar, que morder, sin preguntar si podía, simplemente haciéndolo. Penetró profundamente, y yo grité su nombre.

—Jesús, Louis, estás tan apretado, maldita sea —gimió, saliéndose solo para machacarme de vuelta—. Pon tus manos en la pared.

Me incliné hacia adelante, con los dedos extendidos, y él empezó a moverse duro y profundo, los golpes implacables. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas cuando se inclinó, y lamió, y succionó la parte posterior de mi cuello, entre los omóplatos, y cuando tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, en la garganta.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, chocando contra él, y su mano se apretó en mi abdomen, sintiendo los músculos moviéndose mientras se deslizaba adentro y fuera de mí.

—Eres aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, y tu cuerpo reconoce el mío. Siéntelo, Louis, siente lo bien que encajo dentro de ti.

Nadie jamás me había llenado como él lo hacía, se sentía como él se sentía.

—Amo estar enterrado dentro tuyo. Lo eché de menos, te eché de menos.

Lo necesitaba, no lo podía negar.

—Quiero estar en la cama contigo. Que montes mi verga, que me envuelvas con tus piernas. Quiero sentirte todo tú abrazándome.

Se salió, y casi grité antes de que me levantara y me echara sobre una mesa muy fría. Jadeé, sorprendido del frío, mientras él tiraba de una bota y luego la otra, soltándolas sin importarle, su única preocupación, desenfundarme del jean que tiró al suelo junto con mi calzoncillo. Me jaló hacia adelante, puso mis

piernas sobre sus hombros y deslizó su enorme verga de vuelta en mí.

—Oh, mierda, nene, tómala toda.

A él siempre le había gustado ver su eje desaparecer en mi interior.

Agarré mi propia polla chorreante y empecé a frotarla de arriba a abajo.

—Hazlo más fuerte—me ordenó—. Vente.

Mi espalda se arqueó cuando me elevé de la mesa, y él se hundió y salió de mí mientras mis músculos se apretaban en él, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Nene, vente para mí —gritó, cuando sentí el estremecimiento que lo desgarró.

Su rostro contraído de éxtasis, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, cada músculo y cada línea en él tensa, acordonada, los ojos cerrados, sin respirar. Era una visión. El hombre con el pelo ondulado marrón y los ojos esmeralda era la segunda cosa más hermosa que había visto alguna vez, y con él enterrado en mí, en éxtasis por mí, estuve perdido.

Me vine con fuerza, chorreando sobre mi mano, muñeca y abdomen. Monté una ola de candente y cegadora euforia, que sentí que me atravesaba y salía una y otra vez, hasta que me sentí agotado y débil debajo de él.

—Que hermoso eres —susurró, lo que hizo que me doliera el corazón y a la vez que me recordara lo que acababa de hacer. Al instante me hundí en la culpa.

—Mierda —gemí, cubriéndome la cara con las manos, gruñendo en ellas mientras él se salía con cuidado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa?

¿Cómo podía preguntar siquiera? 

—¿Nene?

Gruñí y me senté, y lo aparté de un empujón. Él todavía llevaba puesto el saco del traje y el delgado suéter. Yo era el único desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mi camisa de manga corta había sido desgarrada y los botones habían volado por todas partes.

Me la arranqué y me limpié, agarré mi calzoncillo y el jean, me los subí todavía saltando sobre un pie, y comencé a buscar mis botas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, ahora tengo que regresar a mi habitación de hotel medio desnudo, y explicarle al buen hombre que me está esperando ahí, que lo engañé y que hemos terminado y…

—No habría habido manera de que me dejaras ponerte contra la pared si eso fuera serio de verdad. Ese no eres tú.

—¿Oh, no?

—No, querido —me aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa—. De lealtad es de lo que estás hecho.

—Oh, sí, porque yo…

—¿Qué haces con él? ¿Están saliendo? 

—Yo…

—¿Siquiera te ha follado?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —me indigné. Gruñó.

—Sí, ni lo creí.

—Ayúdame a buscar mis botas —le grité.

—Me gustaría señalar, que la noche que nos conocimos te tuve en mi auto.

—Sí, hazme acordar de uno de mis mejores momentos. 

—Oh, fue bueno. —Su voz salió baja y ronca, e inclinó la cabeza, clavándome la mirada—. Y caliente y sensual y salvaje. Te ves todo dulce e inocente por fuera, pero follas como una estrella porno.

—Qué encantador. 

Se rió de mí.

—¿Puedo elogiar tu culo una vez más? Es magnífico, maldita sea.

—Botas —le gruñí entre dientes. 

—Allí hay una, bajo la mesa. —Carraspeó. Me la puse y busqué la otra alrededor. —Planta.

—Mierda.

—Iré contigo para explicarle las cosas a Keith —dijo alegremente, enderezándose el saco, viéndose tan perfecto como un modelo otra vez, sin nada fuera de lugar, ni siquiera el pelo que se había peinado con los dedos. Había descartado el condón lleno, se la había metido de vuelta en el pantalón, y estaba listo para seguirme a casa.

—¡Oh, ni lo sueñes!

—Pero quiero ver a Grace. 

—Tú…

—Y después del matrimonio, mañana, quiero llevarlos conmigo a Venecia.

—¿A Italia?

—A Maine —se rió por lo bajo, sus ojos cálidos de afecto— Dios, eres tan lindo. Ven aquí.

—No voy a ir a…

—Te va a encantar Maine. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose a mí—. Tengo un pequeño hotel; deberíamos tener una blanca navidad este año, y Gracie podrá hacer un hombre de nieve.

—Harry…

—Y todos juntos podemos ir a pasear en trineo, y tú puedes abrir un negocio de paisajismo.. todavía haces eso, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Podrás elegir a qué escuela quieres que vaya Gracie. Hay una escuela privada realmente…

—¿Estás volando? —le grité—. Harry, vivimos en Santa Mónica y…

—Ya no más —me aseguró, agarrándome del brazo y jalándome contra él—. Ustedes viven conmigo. Tú me amas, sé que es así, y Gracie también lo hará. Todo lo que siempre quise fue a ti.

Me liberé de un tirón.

—Bueno, con certeza, no te esforzaste mucho para que regresara contigo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tenía correos tuyos que…

—Para ti fue fácil abandonarme. Tú…

Me sujetó y me arrastró hacia sus brazos, aplastándome contra él.

—Nunca quise que nos separáramos. Creí que era lo que querías, y pensé que no eras feliz. Peleábamos por mi trabajo todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Sabía que querías que lo dejara, así que lo puse en movimiento. No tenía ni idea de que Beck me jodería.

—¿Por qué no lo verificaste?

—Pensé que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza, zafándome de sus brazos, me estremecí con el aire frío de la noche.

—Toma —empezó, sacándose el saco.

—No, no hagas eso. —Me volví para irme—. Solo… llámame más tarde y…

—No. —Sus manos estaban de vuelta sobre mí mientras evitaba mi escape—. Quiero que regreses a tu habitación, cojas tus cosas, las de Grace, y vengas conmigo a mi suite.

—Ni loco —le dije categóricamente—. Ve y encuentra a alguien con quién casarte y tener hijos. Eso es lo que estás buscando de todas maneras. Quieres lo fácil… una familia instantánea que te ame y te adore.

—Has entendido todo mal. Yo…

—No —le dije, alejándome unos pasos—. Nos abandonaste a mi bebé y a mí. No tiene arreglo.

—Lo tiene.

—No. —Sentí que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, y me enojé tanto conmigo mismo—. Todo pasa por una razón.

—Exacto —estuvo de acuerdo—. Yo no quería venir a este viaje y mi madre me hizo venir. Ahora sé, que si no lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera odiado por siempre.

—¿Odiado? —medio grité.

—Seguro. Me abandonaste y yo te amaba más que nada. 

—Tú me dejaste, Harry, no al revés.

—Pero no lo sabía. Pensaba que tú me habías dejado.

—Dios, qué revuelto —gruñí, apartándome de él, necesitaba aire. Me agarré de la baranda y miré de vuelta a Las Vegas. 

—Louis. —Su voz fue tierna cuando caminó hasta pararse a mi lado, su mano tibia en la parte posterior de mi cuello—. No puedes creer ni por un minuto que los voy a dejar ir así nomás.

—¿Dejar? —Me volví hacia él—. Harry, no te he visto por… 

—Louis, amor. —Me tranquilizó, tomándome con gentileza en sus brazos—. Tú me perteneces. Así como Gracie. Sé que piensas que le debes algo a Keith, pero te juro que lo único que le debes es un adiós.

—Esto no es sobre Keith.

—Nene, si hubieras recibido la carta que escribí, esto nunca… 

—¿Qué carta? —Lo miré a la cara—. ¿Tú me escribiste una carta?

—Sí. —Su mano fue a la parte de atrás de mi cuello, su pulgar trazó la línea de mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué decía?

Sonrió con timidez.

—Que me podías gritar en Paris. 

—¿Gritarte por qué?

—Por besar a Cassandra —exhaló, inclinándose para darme un beso, gentil, suave, solo el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

—Pero dijiste que la amab…

—No. Se suponía que Beck iba a decirte que mi familia y yo éramos blancos de Ernesto Shapiro. Yo estaba en el caso en esa época, y mis padres y tú, todos, estaban en su lista negra.

—¿Alguien trataba de matarte? —pregunté saliendo de sus brazos.

—Sep. Fueron tras Cassandra porque pensaron que era ella a quien amaba. Cerramos el caso, hice mi parte, sin tener ni idea de que te había perdido en el proceso.

—Oh. Entonces Cassandra, ella… es decir, ella nunca…

—Nunca la quise, Louis. Era el caso, y todo fue fingido. Se suponía que vendrías al aeropuerto como hiciste, pero entonces pensamos que tú también estabas actuando.

—Pero ¿por qué no me llamaste para asegurarte de que yo sabía todo? —pregunté.

—Beck me dijo que no era necesario. 

—Pero ¿por qué le creíste?

—¿Qué razón tenía para no creerle?

—Pensaría que hubieras preferido decírmelo tú mismo — afirmé.

—¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso sin que te mataran? 

—No sé. —Me lo quedé mirando a los ojos, sonriendo de

pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Tu hija se parece tanto a ti. —Apretó la mandíbula. —Tiene tantas expresiones tuyas. 

—Me estás matando.

—No, no quise decirlo como… yo solo, traté de decírtelo con tantas fuerzas. Te envié tantas cartas.

—Lo sé. Beck dijo que lo hiciste. 

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Retirado. Vive en Wyoming. 

—¿Lo lamenta?

—No. Hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor. 

—Y me imagino que lo era para ellos.

—Pero no para nosotros.

—No. —Tomé aire para tranquilizarme—. Sabes, fui a ver a tus padres.

—Fueron reubicados y…

—¿Por qué yo no fui reubicado?

—Bueno, en aquella época pensé que era porque se vería sospechoso —me respondió—. Ahora sé que fue, porque Beck quería mantenerme encubierto y a ti lejos de mí. Sabía que me quería salir. Sabía que ese sería mi último trabajo.

—Pero te quedaste.

—Tan pronto supe que ya no me querías, no hubo razón para no quedarme. La compañía era muy buena conmigo.

Asentí.

—Todo esto es tan triste.

—Pero no tiene que serlo. Podemos estar juntos ahora. Me volví y me alejé de él.

—Pero, ves, tengo esta vida de la que tú ya no formas parte y… 

—No. —Me sujetó por el brazo y me hizo girar—. Soy el padre de Gracie. Debo estar en su vida… en la tuya.

—Harry, eso no va a… 

Me jaló cerca de él.

—Louis, no hay forma en que te deje ir. Verte… verla… estás bromeando, ¿no? ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Tú no eres bueno para nosotros.

—Oh, nene —sonrió, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba, doblándose para besarme—. Soy lo mejor de lo mejor para ti. Se supone que soy tu esposo. Soy su padre. Y el único al que ustedes dos han echado de menos todos estos años.

Sus labios se derritieron en los míos, y su lengua se deslizó en mi boca cuando me envolvió en sus brazos, se sintió tan bien, tan perfecto, tan apropiado. Estaba jadeante y sin aliento para cuando me soltó, deslizando su saco por mis hombros. —Vamos, nene, vamos a recoger a Gracie. 

—Yo…

—Y luego hablaremos con Keith, ¿está bien?

Sentí como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima. Un camión caliente y hermoso, que al parecer nos amaba a mi niña y a mí con desesperación, pero aun así…

—Debo verlo a solas.

—No —se rió entre dientes, levantando mi barbilla—. Nunca más volverás a estar solo.   
Y me besó para dejar su punto en claro.

✨

Me agarró de la mano por todo el club, me abrazó en el

elevador, me besó en el lobby, me empujó contra una pared y me atacó en la calle. Me revisó las amígdalas en el lobby del Venetian, que era donde me estaba quedando y en donde al parecer él se había mudado más temprano.

—¿Tú solo cambias de hotel, así como así?

—Así como así —me dijo, con una mano envuelta en la parte posterior de mi cuello, llevándome hacia adelante para poder besarme de nuevo.

—Eso debe haber costado una pequeña fortuna —dije entre suspiros mientras me chupaba el labio inferior.

—Tenía que… —Me chupó la lengua, lo que causó que se me debilitaran las rodillas—, estar cerca de Gracie y de ti. Nada más importa.

La guerra que bramaba dentro de mí estaba haciendo que se me revolviera el estómago. Quería a Harry demasiado, y me sentía como una basura a pesar de que Keith y yo teníamos una relación completamente abierta.

—A ti no te gusta, tu acuerdo con Keith, porque no es exclusivo —Harry dijo mientras me mordisqueaba el cuello—. Lo sé.

Era aterrador que, tras casi seis años separados, el hombre todavía supiera todo sobre mí.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí, y tú me perteneces a mí, solo a mí.

Me estremecí con fuerza, y él me sujetó y me abrazó más fuerte.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Quise regresar a mi habitación, ponerme una camisa antes de recoger a Grace, pero Harry se puso firme: nos quería a ella y a mí ahora.

Cuando pasé a recoger a mi hija, no me sorprendió encontrar que me lechucita estaba despierta cuando todas las otras niñas habían caído dormidas. Ella era como yo, nocturna, y todavía estaba viendo una película con Cassidy. Cuando fui a agarrarla, pasó volando por mi costado para llegar a Harry. Él hincó una rodilla en tierra frente a ella.

—Hola tú, preciosura —le sonrió, sacándole el pelo del rostro. 

—Hola. —Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa—. ¿Has venido por mí?

—Así es.

—¿Vas a ver mis juguetes? 

—Me encantaría.

—Papi me dijo que tu nombre es Harry. 

—Correcto.

—Es bonito.

—Gracias, tu nombre también es bonito.

Ella asintió, como sabía hacer, y tomó su mano. Yo negué con la cabeza porque, ¿qué carajo? Mi niña era tímida y tranquila, no le hablaba a extraños. Pero la había visto estudiándolo, los ojos, el cabello, y fue obvio que le gustó lo que veía. ¿Por qué? Él se parecía a ella, era el único, ¿pero podía ser así de simple?

Cuando íbamos en el elevador, él se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciándome la mandíbula con su nariz.

—Detente —le advertí, aunque mi estómago dio una voltereta.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, y su voz fue un gruñido bajo y sensual mientras apretaba otro a un lado de mi cuello. —¿Por qué estás besando a Papi? —Grace preguntó. Me moví hacia mi hija.

—¿Ves lo que causas?

—Me gusta besar a Papi —le dijo, apretando la manita que todavía estaba en la suya.

—A mí también —le sonrió.

—Papi huele bien también. 

Ella asintió.

—En la mañana, cuando me despierto huele a dormido. Él se rio bajito.

—No puedo esperar a oler a Papi por la mañana. 

—¿Le vas a dar a Papi muchos besos?

—Sí.

Ella se puso a pensar por un minuto. —Keith le da besos a Papi.

—Ya no más —le prometió.

—Porque Papi no puede darle besos a Keith y a ti. —Exacto.

—Me gusta Keith —le dijo—. Pero no se queda con nosotros. 

—Yo sí.

Se le iluminó la mirada. —En serio.

Yo carraspeé.

—¿Qué? —preguntó —. Gracie y yo estamos conversando. 

—Por favor, no prometas cosas de las que no hemos hablado —le dije—. Los niños no se recuperan como hacen los adultos.

—Nunca prometería algo que no podría, querría o desearía cumplir. —Su mirada envolvió la mía—. Lo juro.

—No me estás escuchando.

—Escuché cada palabra —me sonrió y se volvió hacia Grace—. Te va a encantar vivir conmigo, cariño, te lo prometo. Los ojos de ella se posaron en su cara, buscando, y casi se me partió el corazón cuando se mordió el labio inferior. —Te lo juro por mi vida.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió, decidida a confiar en él. Mi mirada voló hacia la de él.

—Ves —me sonrió—. Está decidido.

Le di un codazo en el estómago.

—Papi —chilló ella regañándome, dándole palmaditas al abdomen duro como una roca de Harry.

Él la recogió, y ella soltó una risita mientras era levantada en brazos. Le puso una mano en el pelo e inclinó la frente contra la de él.

—Gracias por defenderme —le dijo él.

Ella asintió y entonces puso la cabeza en su hombro, envolviéndole el cuello con los bracitos.

No pude ni respirar. La imagen que daban juntos, ella descansando en él, en paz, confiada, y él con la cabeza inclinada sobre la de ella, frotándole la espalda, abrazándola. Fue hermoso. Y supe que ella creía en todo lo que él le había dicho, que tenía fe porque yo la tenía. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar, para procesar todo. Tenía que estar a solas, tan solo ella y yo como siempre había sido, así podría examinar con cuidado mis sentimientos y descubrir qué era lo mejor. Era imperativo que sopesara todo. Y la cabeza me estaba girando cuando deslicé la tarjeta en la cerradura.

No tenía ni idea de que la licuadora que era mi vida había sido cambiada a puré.

—¡Mierda! —Keith gritó.

Me tomó un minuto ver lo que creía estar viendo.

—Qué extraordinario —Harry anunció a toda voz, feliz. ¿Qué?

¿Quién?

Hice una pausa, rebobiné, y lo repetí en mi mente.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Keith estaba en la cama, desnudo, y un hombre igual de desnudo, estaba arrodillado frente a él con la polla de Keith enterrada en la garganta. Ahora, Keith estaba corriendo por la habitación juntando pantalón, zapatos, medias, lubricante y condones. El otro tipo —Wes, pensé, casi seguro que era Wes—, uno de sus amigos, estaba haciendo lo mismo con desesperación.

—¡Dios mío! —grité, recuperando por fin la voz. —¡Es formidable!

Me volteé y miré a Harry. 

—¿Qué?

Levanté las manos exasperado porque debía ser bastante obvio que "formidable" no era la mejor elección de palabras.

La sonrisa de Harry no podría haber sido más grande, el regocijo en su rostro era contagioso y me movió las cejas, aunque su mano todavía estaba cubriendo los ojos de Grace.

—Harry no puedo ver.

—Lo sé, amor —le dijo mientras se carcajeaba, articulando con la boca la palabra "formidable" una vez más en caso de que me la hubiera perdido.

—¿Keith está aquí?

—No —le dijo, haciéndome un guiño. 

—Keith no le da besos solo a Papi.

—Oh, lo sé, dulzura —le dijo, a un paso de descontrolarse.

Señalé hacia la otra habitación y él asintió, su sonrisa enorme, amplia y simplemente malvada. Al segundo que se fue con mi hija, me di la vuelta hacia Keith.

—¿Qué mierda? —le grité.

Con las manos arriba, él caminó hacia mí. —Louis, chiquito, tan solo escucham…

—¿Estás bromeando? —volví a gritar, señalando a Wes—. ¿Ese es Wes?

Él se giró hacia a mí con los ojos como platos. —¿Es él? —le grité.

—Sí —tartamudeó.

—Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto, Wes? 

—Oh, no, Louis. Esto solo… esto solo ha sido…

—¡Le estoy preguntando a Wes! —corté a Keith. 

—No, est… yo… Dios.

—Louis.

Giré la cabeza de vuelta a Keith. —Nosotros solo…

—La parte que no entiendo es, ¿por qué engañarme en mi propia habitación? Es Las Vegas, ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Hay como quinientos millones de cuartos en esta franja sola! ¡Y sabías que iba a regresar! ¿Querías que te atrapara? Tienes que haber querido que…

—No, yo…

—¿Estabas pensando en un trío? —Realmente era la única cosa que tenía sentido.

—Louis, tú ni siquiera tenías sexo conmigo. ¡Crees que te pediría para hacer un trío?

—Pero entonces… —Estaba perdido—. No… 

—Pensé que me ibas a llamar primero.

—Oh. —Asentí, caminando hacia atrás—. Se suponía que llamaría. Cierto. Te iba a advertir de que estaba regresando, para que pudieras bañarte y sacarte la lefa.

—Louis…

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

De pie ahí, lo tres nos quedamos mirando.

—Uhm. —Wes me señaló—. ¿Dónde está tu camisa?

Y de pronto fue, la-sartén-le-dijo-al-cazo de estúpido, y ¿por qué estaba reventando de bronca cuando acababa de hacer lo mismo? Entonces, como yo era yo, tenía que pensar. ¿De qué estaba realmente furioso?

—¿Louis?

No estaba furioso por mí, no me sentía traicionado. De hecho, él podía acostarse con quién quisiera, un equipo de futbol completo si sentía la urgencia, porque no éramos exclusivos, así que… ¿por qué?

—Louis.

¿Por qué estaba furioso? 

—¡Louis, maldita sea! 

Grace.

Estaba enojado porque sus cosas, sus pertenencias, estaban en la habitación de al lado. Sus juguetes, y parte de su colección de DVDs, su Nintendo DS, y su colcha especial de polar estaban ahí. La habitación de hotel era como una mini versión de mi casa por el fin de semana, y él había traído a un tipo para follar. Ese era el problema. Ahí era donde estaba puesta toda mi indignación.

—¡Louis! —Keith me gritó, agarrando la solapa del saco de Harry, jalándola de lado de un tirón para verme el cuello—. ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?

Harry era un amante voraz y siempre dejaba marcas. Estaba seguro que entre mis labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto, y los chupetones que se estaban poniendo más oscuros, Keith pudo imaginarse lo que había ocurrido.

Me lo saqué de encima de un empujón. 

—Olvídalo, esto es estúpido.

—¡Eres una mierda!

—Hey. —Harry dio unas palmadas mientras volvía a la habitación—. Sin insultos. ¿Gracie está viendo Dora? —me preguntó—. Dijo que estaba bien, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto —le aseguré. Al menos no saldría de la habitación. —Entonces, ¿terminamos aquí?

—Tú —Keith le gruñó enseñándole los dientes.  —Oh, no. —La gran sonrisa de Harry hizo que sus ojos brillaran—. Yo no, tú. Y no te puedo estar más agradecido. Es decir, todo esto podría haber estado jodido si tú hubieras sido, como que, el tipo perfecto, ¿sabes? O sea, Louis se hubiera sentido mal, y se hubiera arrojado a tu merced, y tú, de hecho, hubieras podido quedártelo porque se hubiera sentido angustiado por haberte herido y toda esa mierda, pero ahora… —Estaba tan excitado—. Oh, Dios. —Su sonrisa era efusiva—. Entramos, y tu amigo te estaba haciendo una mamada, los dos estaban desnudos, ¡listos para follar! Oh, Dios mío, ¡es como una Navidad adelantada!

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto? —le gruñí.

—Solo —señaló a Keith—, estoy tratando de expresar mi agradecimiento al hombre.

—Para.

—Está bien —dijo, dándome una palmada en el culo—. Apúrate y agarra tus cosas. Gracie y yo ya empacamos las suyas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Keith.

—Tal vez deba irme —Wes metió su cuchara.

—Tú —Harry ordenó, señalándome—, tienes que empacar porque tengo una suite a donde tenemos que ir. —Se volvió hacia Keith—. Tú, puedes quedarte en esta habitación porque llamé abajo y cambié la factura. Así que pueden quedarse aquí, ponerse salvajes, follar como conejos, ordenar servicio a la habitación. Yo invito, se lo merecen. —Giró la cabeza, y miró a Wes—. Y tú, deberías llevar a Keith abajo, jugar en las máquinas como por media hora mientras vaciamos todo, y entonces podrán regresar y comenzar la follada como conejos ya mencionada.

—Pero nosotros…

—O —señaló hacia el baño—, pueden ir a coger al baño. Solo esperen un segundo hasta que Louis saque su mierda de aquí.

—Yo no puedo ir a tu suite —casi me quejé. 

Harry se paró delante de mí tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Entonces vas a botar a Keith y esperar a que duerma en las sábanas en las que iba a follar a este tipo?

Me enfermaba pensar en eso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Él va a dormir contigo? —Keith sonó sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasó con lo de no amarlo más?

—Estaba equivocado —Harry le informó, y sentí su suave aliento en mi rostro—. ¿No es así, nene?

¿Por qué cuando Harry me llamaba nene sonaba bien, y cuando Keith usaba la misma palabra sonaba trillada?

—Lo siento, Keith. —Solté el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente para revelar los ojos verdes que solía ver solo en mis sueños—. Soy un cobarde y no te merezco.

—¿Quizás querrías decirme eso a mí? —Keith gritó.

Pero no lograba quitar la mirada del hombre que había amado desde que tenía veintidós años. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que a los treinta y uno sería todo acerca de Harry Styles todavía?

—Tienes razón —Harry me dijo, sus pulgares limpiando las lágrimas bajo mis ojos—. No te mereces a Keith. —Se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente antes de voltearse, dejando caer sus manos—. Me mereces a mí.

Tomé aliento temblorosamente.

—No es que sea un gran partido. —Su enorme sonrisa hizo que los ojos le brillaran—. Pero soy el padre de tu hija, y no hay nadie que te ame más que yo.

Keith se lanzó hacia Harry en ese momento, pero para su mala suerte, su pantalón no estaba, de hecho, subido hasta arriba y se enredó en él. Tropezó, golpeó el borde del colchón, revotó hacia arriba y de lado, y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, sin aliento, con la mirada fija en el techo, medio desnudo, con el

pene flácido vuelto hacia afuera en exhibición.

—Qué poco elegante. —La sonrisa de Harry se había vuelto gigantesca. Se estaba divirtiendo como un loco.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, de pie sobre Keith—. Necesito saberlo. Es decir, esto está tan fuera de lugar en ti.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, Louis, necesito sexo. 

Todo el romance, toda la espera, todo había sido una gran mentira.

—Al final me di cuenta de que a ti no te gusta lo anal. Hubiera querido que salieras y me lo dijeras porque a mí me gusta y lo extraño.

Me inundó el recuerdo de Harry, apenas una hora atrás, enterrado hasta las pelotas en mi culo. Mi cuerpo tembló con el recuerdo de la sensación.

—Quiero decir, a lo mejor nadie te enseñó jamás lo bueno que puede ser, o, no sé, pero estaba bien porque te quería. —Se sentó—. Pero de vez en cuando lo necesito, así que lo consigo. 

Yo asentí.

—Entonces, Wes y tú, esto no es nuevo.

—Con Wes es nuevo —me dijo—. Pero no importa porque nunca fuimos exclusivos. No debería preocuparte en dónde ponga la polla.

Retrocedí un paso y choqué con Harry. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca, esperando, listo para sostenerme. Me envolvió en sus brazos al instante.

—Amor —su voz retumbó en mi oído—, olvídate de esto, no vale tu tiempo.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que la cara se me ponía roja. —Y ambos sabemos que él no te conoce en lo absoluto, ni dentro ni fuera de la cama.

Y Harry tuvo razón. Resultó que Keith no me conocía para nada.

—Quiero llevarte a bailar. —Sonaba emocionado, feliz, su boca detrás de mi oreja, succionando la piel—. Extraño hacer eso contigo.

Me solté de él, y caminé hacia el closet.

—Creo que si ustedes muchachos, pudieran salir hasta que terminemos de empacar, sería grandioso.

—Quiero despedirme de Grace —Keith me dijo.  Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry le respondió, su voz chorreando hielo.

—Ni siquiera te acerques a esa puerta. 

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Tú te sabes algún movimiento de mierda de agente secreto, en donde puedes matar a alguien con el meñique o algo así? 

—No, hombre. Solo te partiré la mierda de brazo si piensas en acercarte a esa maldita puerta aunque sea. Mantente alejado de mi hombre y mi niña. ¿Entendiste?

Al parecer sí lo hizo, porque Wes y él estuvieron fuera de la habitación en segundos. Keith me llamó frígido y calientapolla en su camino de salida, y yo pensé de nuevo en lo interesante que era que la gente pudiera terminar tan mal cuando había comenzado tan bien.

Dudaba de que Wes y él regresaran para hacer algo más que empacar. No veía a Keith permitiendo que Harry le pagara la cuenta de nada.

—Soy una mala persona — me quejé, tras ponerme una camiseta de manga larga para seguir a Harry de mi habitación a su suite.

El botones estaba delante de nosotros con las maletas en un carrito. Harry estaba cargando a una Grace completamente dormida, y yo estaba llevando mi bolsa de viaje y la mochila de la Mujer Maravilla de Grace.

—Tú no eres una mala persona —me dijo, inclinando la cabeza para que entrara en el elevador con el botones—. La llave de la habitación está en mi bolsillo de pecho.

Levanté la solapa, saqué la tarjeta y la deslicé por el lector al lado de los botones. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que cuando él dijo una suite, se refería a que cuando el elevador se abriera, quince pisos más arriba del doce en el que habíamos estado, nos encontraríamos en el medio de su habitación.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gruñí. 

—Córtala, dale la propina.

Le di al botones un billete de veinte, era tarde después de todo, y cuando se fue, el peso de mi decisión me cayó con fuerza. 

—No, no, no —me advirtió—. Todavía no te vas a derrumbar, tienes que ver y decirme en dónde quieres que ponga a nuestra hija.

Nuestra hija. Dios.

Me dirigí a su habitación, era inmensa, así como la  _ California King. _

—¿Entonces?

—Podemos llamar abajo para que traigan una cama plegable. 

—Por supuesto.

—Ponla en la cama por ahora.

Lo observé colocarla en la cama. Ella era lo único que tenía sentido en este instante, así que apartar la mirada fue difícil.

—Hey.

Me tomó un minuto, pero al final me volví a mirarlo. —¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? —sugirió.

—Muy buena idea. ¿Dónde está el baño? 

—Justo ahí. —Señaló.

Enfilé hacia allá. 

—Louis.

Me detuve y él se movió con rapidez frente a mí, deslizando su mano por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me arrastro más cerca.

—Solo quiero decirte que me siento feliz de que estés aquí. 

—Me siento un poco abrumado.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Puedo verlo. Te conozco.

Me conocía.

Salí disparado de la habitación.

Mi plan era estar parado bajo el agua por horas, pero al instante caí en la cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, así que fue algo rápido. Me bañé y me puse el pantalón de pijama de

franela, y estaba regresando a la habitación tambaleándome cuando escuché voces.

—Madre, regresa a la cama —Harry gruñó.

—Veo a mi ángel allí —dijo en un arrullo—. ¿Dónde está su padre?

—Yo soy su padre.

—Tú le diste la vida. Louis es su padre. ¿En dónde está?

—En la ducha.

—Sin él, aunque la veas. No tienes familia. 

—Madre…

—Él siempre fue bueno para ti. Y te lo dije hace tanto tiempo atrás, sí, que tenías que ir con él, pero tu orgullo, Harry, tu tonto orgullo. Pensaste que no te quería y…

—Sí, ya sé todo eso. Solo permíteme…

—Sabía, aun cuando tú ya no lo hacías, que Louis te amaba. Hombre más bueno; tendrás suerte si te ganas su corazón de nuevo.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Sí.

—No lo arruines. Quiero que tengas una familia. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para conservarlos a ambos.

—Ese es mi plan —dijo con la voz tensa y temblorosa. El suave suspiro de ella me hizo sonreír.

—Ven aquí. Me haces vieja antes de tiempo, pero te quiero. 

Esperé en el espacio que había entre el lavabo y el inodoro con el dormitorio hasta que ella se fue y escuché las puertas cerrarse. Cuando logré calmar mi corazón acelerado, entré.

—Ahí estás.

Señalé hacia mi hija que se había estirado en la cama a su lado.

—Ese es un hábito que he estado tratando de quitarle.

—Pero es tan linda —arguyó levantándose, pasando por mi lado—. Yo también necesito bañarme.

Lo observé irse y me dirigí hacia la ventana que iba del piso al techo. La vista era increíble, todas las luces y colores. Me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en la ventana fría. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía una vida que no podía abandonar, amigos, una red para Gracie, y alejarla de toda la gente que amaba era una locura.

—¿En qué piensas?

Levanté la cabeza de la ventana y lo miré, recién bañado, secándose el pelo con una toalla, de pie ahí, en su short de dormir.

—Está lindo.

—Bueno, normalmente, como sabes, duermo desnudo, pero… —señaló hacia Grace—. Ahora soy papá, así que ya no es una opción, en realidad.

Asentí.

—Harry, yo…

—El hotel está bonito, ¿sabes? —me dijo, arrojando la toalla a la silla más cercana—. Te gustaría. Pero me gusta California, y siempre quise abrir una compañía de seguridad.

—Harry, solo…

—Podría, ¿sabes? Proveer guardaespaldas para la gente, ese tipo de cosas. Proteger gente es algo de lo que sé un montón.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—No tienes que decidir todo esta noche, no es necesario. Yo iré a casa, y tú vendrás a visitarnos y decidir si te gusta. Grace y yo iremos a visitarte y ver cómo vives. Tenemos tiempo ahora, podemos tomar una decisión, y si esta cosa entre nosotros funciona, entonces podremos seguir adelante. Si no es así, no es así. —Le sonreí—. Podemos encontrar una manera para que Grace te vea. Siempre quise que te viera y te conociera. Frunció el ceño mientras asentía.

—Mírame.

—Te estoy mirando.

—No, mírame de verdad.

Me di cuenta de que había estado mirando a cualquier parte, menos sus ojos. Si miraba en ese verde estaría hecho.

—Harry… 

_ —Mí-ra-me. _

Mis ojos chocaron con los suyos.

—Dos cosas van a pasar aquí. O ya me mudo a California, o Grace y tú se mudan a Maine. Eso es todo. Si tu vida es sólida y perfecta en California, entonces ahí estaré. Si no lo es, deberías echarle un ojo a Maine. Es hermoso y la gente en mi ciudad es maravillosa. Pero, eso es algo que tú tienes que decidir, porque a mí no me importa. Viviré en donde quieras. Haré lo que quieras. Lo único que no es negociable, es que a partir de este instante no pasaré ni un minuto más lejos de esa encantadora niña en la cama o de ti. No lo haré. He vivido por seis años dando vueltas como un maldito zombie. Hacía las cosas porque tenía que hacerlas, pero no sentía nada. Hoy, cuando di la vuelta a la esquina y te vi, pensé que iba a vomitar.

Le sonreí.

—Eso fue todo, ¿eh? ¿La primera reacción después de seis años? ¿Sentiste que ibas a arrojar?

—Sabes a qué me refiero. 

Todo me cayó de golpe. Lo sabía.

—Y entendí que desde la última vez que te vi en la zona de recogida de equipaje del LAX hasta ese mismo instante, no había sentido una mierda.

Me mordí el labio para no derrumbarme ahí mismo.

Él cerró la distancia entre los dos, empujándome, haciendo que retrocediera, atrás hasta la pared, una mano en mi mejilla, la otra sobre mi corazón.

—Me siento de nuevo como yo. Tan solo tocándote el rostro, me siento yo de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Tengo a Grace.

—Yo no tengo nada.

—Ella… Todo es mejor con ella.

—No puedo esperar a descubrir lo increíble que será eso, pero solo esto, tú, en mis manos, juro por Dios que es un maldito regalo.

Me alcé para ofrecerle un beso, y él se dobló para aceptarlo. Mis manos fueron a su cara y la sostuve con firmeza para que no se moviera. Le devoré la boca con abandono, el deseo

levantándose como una ola a través de mí mientras el beso, el infinito, urgente y húmedo beso, ahogaba el mundo entero. Cuando se elevó lo suficiente para tomar aire, lo jalé de vuelta para mirarlo.

Los labios hinchados, los párpados pesados, el pelo en un salvaje desorden, jadeante, el hombre se veía algo arrasado.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —me preguntó, jadeando una última vez. 

—Porque si hacemos más de eso, vamos a estar en problemas ya que tu familia está en la otra habitación y Gracie está aquí.

Su sonrisa fue tan cálida, tan llena de felicidad antes de que se lanzara sobre mí, abrazándome tan fuerte, su rostro enterrado en mi hombro.

—Te amo tanto. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, ni por un segundo. Dios, Louis, por favor, solo dime que te vas a quedar conmigo sin importar qué. Por favor, solo… por favor.

Lo besé en el cuello y luego me elevé para besar su mejilla.

Con un metro noventa, tenía varios centímetros por encima de mí, los suficientes para que mi cabeza encajara contra él perfectamente.

—La próxima semana es el Día de Acción de Gracias. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa con nosotros, llevas a Gracie a la escuela por tres días, y luego el miércoles en la noche, viajamos a casa contigo y pasamos cuatro días en Maine? Podremos conversar, y

tú puedes pasar tiempo con Grace. ¿Qué tal? 

Me apretó más fuerte, un brazo envuelto en mi espalda, su mano en mi pelo.

—Perfecto, pero…

—Te amo, Harry —me reí bajito, sintiendo el alivio de dejar que las palabras salieran de la bóveda en mi pecho—. Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré.

Pensé que me había partido las costillas. —No puedo respirar, idiota.

Me besó la nariz, y luego me soltó, dándome una palmada en el culo cuando me volteé.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por nada. Solo que me gusta darte palmazos en el culo, eso no es nuevo.

Y no lo era, tan solo un detalle olvidado.

Gruñí, di la vuelta la cama, bajando la luz, hasta casi apagarla, pero no del todo.

—Si se despierta en la noche y está muy oscuro, se asusta. 

—Por supuesto. —Él asintió, viéndome mientras subía a la cama, me deslizaba bajo las colchas.

—Lindos pijamas, por cierto. 

—Cierra la boca —bostecé.

Se estaba riendo mientras se incorporaba, se inclinaba, y me deba un beso.

—Buenas noches, nene. Te veo en la mañana y le contamos a Grace el plan, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. Sabes que Gracie y yo tenemos que asistir a una boda mañana.

—Sí, ya sé, mi hija me lo contó mientras estaba en la habitación con ella. —Me arqueó una ceja—. Así que Chelsea por fin se casa, ¿eh? ¿Está cargado? 

—Qué horrible que preguntes eso.

—Vivir con desahogo siempre fue una prioridad para ella.

—Lindo.

—Oh, vamos, también fue mi amiga alguna vez, tú lo sabes. 

—Podrías haberle hablado un poquito cuando la viste en el club, esta noche.

—Me tomó lo que tenía para no asaltarte ahí mismo en la mesa —confesó—. Nunca he podido mantener las manos lejos de ti.

Me estremecí y vi que sus ojos se entrecerraban y se calentaban.

—Mañana —me aclaré la garganta—, en la boda, podrás hablar con Chelsea.

—¿Entonces podré ser tu acompañante? 

—Sip. Aunque tendrás que vigilar a Gracie. 

—Oh, Dios, no sé, eso es pedir mucho.

—No me perdí el sarcasmo.

—¿No?

—Mira, siento que no podamos ir a casa contigo directamente de aquí, pero Grace tiene escuela el lunes así que echarle una mirada a tu hotel tendrá que esperar unos días.

—Está bien. Tengo que ir a casa contigo. No me podría importar menos la logística.

—¿Qué hay con el hotel?

—Esa es la mejor parte de tener gente en la que confías trabajando para ti. Tengo un gerente increíble, así como un conserje. Ellos se harán cargo de todo.

—¿De verdad está en Venecia? 

—Sip.

—Así que, en Venecia, Maine, hay un hotel que pertenece y está dirigido por un Styles. —Le sonreí—. Como que tiene sentido, ¿eh?

Él se inclinó y me besó otra vez.

—Creo que la razón por la que no dormiste con ese hombre tan perfectamente bueno, aunque crédulo, fue que sabías que no era bueno para ti.

—Te tengo noticias: he dormido con montones de hombres en los pasados seis años —le aseguré. Como si hubiera estado cargando con él todo el tiempo… la sola idea era ridícula.

—¿Así? Di sus nombres. 

Mierda.

Siempre me hacía nombrar las cosas. Nunca se me permitía hacer una declaración al azar. Olvidé por un momento con quién estaba conversando.

Él estaba tranquilo. Yo estaba quieto. 

—Estoy esperando —soltó una risita.

—Espera. —No podía estar bien—. He hecho un montón de mamadas —alardeé, tratando de sonar como si no me importara.

—Que de solo imaginarte haciéndoselas a alguien que no sea yo, la sola idea, me pone loco, pero estoy lidiando con eso.

—Vamos, Harry. Apuesto a que tú has estado con una tonelada de hombres.

Estiró la cabeza para mirarme.

—Lo intenté. Lo quise. Pero cuando me acercaba, simplemente no se sentía bien.

—Eras un gran jugador cuando te conocí —me reí por lo bajo. 

—Es cierto —dijo engreído, sonriendo radiante—, pero en algún momento, en el curso de los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos, me cambiaste de un tipo que quería el ahora mismo, a un hombre que quería el para siempre. Te quería Louis, eso es todo.

—No me extraña que me arrojaras contra la pared —me reí de él, cubriéndome la cara con la almohada para no despertar a mi hija.

Él rodó encima mío sentándose a horcajadas en mis muslos, y yo me sacudí debajo de él, porque temí que hubiera aplastado a Grace.

Pero la había movido, y cuando me saqué la almohada de encima, vi que ella estaba al otro lado de la cama, con los brazos sobre la cabeza en esa posición de la ola en la que siempre dormía.

—¿Qué está haciendo, la ola? 

Era asombroso que notara eso. 

—Sí.

—Es lindo.

Yo asentí mientras se inclinaba y me besaba el ojo derecho.

—No podemos hacer nada con nuestra pequeña en el cuarto — le dije.

—Sí, lo sé —me dijo—, y solo de verla ahí, como que me aplasta la líbido. —Se rió bajito—. Pero aun así me gusta tenerte debajo de mí, y para el registro: te tiré contra la pared porque siempre te tiraba contra la pared y a ti te encantaba, maldita sea.

Estiré los brazos hacia él, enmarcando su rostro con mis manos.

—Lo adoro. Que seas rudo o gentil, de cualquier forma, de todas las formas, siempre, sabes que me encanta. Él se inclinó y me besó, y cuando extendió su cuerpo, todo su metro noventa, ondulantes músculos para clavarme en la cama, gemí de placer. Cuando se movió, yo rodé de lado y él me rodeó con un brazo.

Lo sentí moverse nervioso contra mi espalda. —¿Estás bien?

No dijo nada, pero su rostro enterrado en mi pelo, su brazo bajo mi cabeza y el otro envuelto con fuerza en mi cintura, me dejó saber. Irse a dormir conmigo en sus brazos había sido una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo. Aparentemente nada había cambiado.

—Voy a hacerlos a esa niña y a ti tan condenadamente felices. 

Ya lo sabía.

—Y vas a amar la navidad en Maine. 

—Vamos a ver en dónde terminamos viviendo.

—Como dije, me importa un bledo, mientras llegue a estar con mi niña y contigo.

—Somos todo tuyos.

Y me reí cuando me hizo rodar sobre la espalda y se lanzó sobre mí. Al parecer, íbamos a tener que encerrarnos en el baño, de hecho.

✨

Me desperté tarde, lo que para mí era alrededor de las ocho. Gracie por lo general me levantaba, incluso los fines de semana, alrededor de las seis y media. Cuando salí del dormitorio tambaleándome, vi a la familia. Todos estaban ahí, excepto yo.

—¡Papi!

Mi niña vino corriendo, y yo me agaché y la cargué, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Él es mi abuelo, ¿sabes? 

Oh, Dios.

Le disparé una mirada a Harry. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Tengo que encontrar mi teléfono, mona —le dije. 

—Tu teléfono sonó esta mañana, Papi, y Papa ya habló con la Tía Chelsea y el Tío Peter.

_ ¿Papa? _

Miré a Harry.

Pareció preocupado.

—¿Puedes venir aquí, por favor?

Bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y se levantó de la mesa. Grace me dejó, y corrió hacia él deteniéndose antes de alcanzarlo y lanzarse por el aire. Estaba creciendo, poniéndose más pesada, y no todo el mundo podía maniobrar los quince kilos que venían como una bala de cañón. A algunas personas, hombres con los que había salido, no les gustaba, y le pedían que no lo hiciera. Pero Harry no. Su rostro, su sonrisa, me dijo que estaba encantado con cada pedacito de ella, incluso con la del proyectil, que tenía el potencial de herirlo. La atrapó con facilidad, haciéndola girar y estrechándola contra su pecho cuando me alcanzó. Hombre grande y fuerte como era, la levantaba con facilidad, y a ella le gustaba eso, me di cuenta. 

—Si él es Abuelo —me dijo suavemente—, entonces yo tengo que ser Papá. Es lo lógico.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono? 

—Yo lo busco —Grace me dijo.

Harry la bajó, y se alejó como una bala mientras él se paraba frente a mí, su mano en mi cuello.

—Yo no lo pedí, ella sola salió con eso, y por supuesto me encanta.

Busqué en sus ojos.

—No voy a pararme aquí y decirte que no quiero que me ame en este mismo instante, porque… quiero que me ame en este mismo instante. —Me sonrió, su otra mano en mi mejilla—. Pero no quiero que te preocupes porque no vaya a estar cerca. Te guste o no, no me iré a ninguna parte. Si decides que me odias, y ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo en el baño —su sonrisa fue traviesa, recordándome lo que habíamos hecho en el cuarto pequeño la noche anterior—, igual no te vas a librar de mí. No voy a decepcionar a esa niña. Me va a odiar cuando tenga dieciséis y quiera salir con alguien y tenga que ser por lo menos cinturón marrón antes de que la deje, pero aparte de eso, ella y yo vamos a ser los mejores amigos. Todo lo que quería era tener un hijo contigo, lo sabes. Y ahora tengo una, pero perdí cinco años. ¿Crees que voy a perder siquiera un segundo más?

Asentí. 

—Yo no importo, solo ella importa.

Acunó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, que cuando eres padre el hijo viene primero. Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero nene, tú eres importante para mí. Yo los amo a los dos.

Entendía la responsabilidad que venía con el corazón de un niño. Me incliné en él y le permití que me estrechara contra su pecho.

—Hombre, Pete está enojado conmigo.

Di un brinco, y retrocedí un paso para mirarlo. Se rió entre dientes.

—Hablamos un ratito esta mañana. Tenía un montón que decir. No puedo esperar para verlo. Creo que está subiendo con Rick. Supongo que están en este hotel también.

Dios mío.

—Oh, y recibí un bonito correo de Sarah. 

—¿Qué?

—Saqué la dirección de tu teléfono y le envié una nota. Quería agradecerle por todo, aunque sea tarde.

—Harry…

—Le conté toda la historia, y… había olvidado lo maravillosa que es. —Sonrió, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la mesa—. Deberías comer algo antes de que el día se vuelva una locura. Las bodas son fatigosas.

Sentí como si hubiera vuelto a la licuadora.

—Le dije a Sarah sobre el hotel. Dijo que realmente intentaría estar para la Navidad. Su trabajo suena fascinante, ¿eh? Antropóloga forense, como en ese programa  _ Bones* _ .

_ (*. Bones (Huesos) es una serie de televisión estadounidense de género dramático, policial y procesal. Su tema central es la antropología forense; cada episodio se centra en el misterio de un expediente del FBI que envuelve restos humanos que son entregados por un el agente especial del FBI y en la vida personal de los personajes. La serie está inspirada en la vida de la antropóloga forense y escritora de éxito Kathy Reichs) _

—Toma Papi. —Grace se rió entregándome el teléfono-. Te ves raro. Como grisáceo.

La miré.

—Pero me gusta el gris —me aseguró, sonriendo, asintiendo como si fuera un simplón.

—El gris es uno de sus colores favoritos —Harry me recordó—. Lo que es una suerte porque como que te ves de ese color ahora mismo.

Mirándolo, mirando a sus padres, a Claudio, todos ellos despreocupados, aceptándolo —como si todo esto, Grace y yo ahí con ellos, fuera total y completamente normal—, me tranquilizó. Así era como se veía una familia, y lo sabía, porque cuando Grace y yo visitábamos a mis padres, se veía justamente así.

—Pete va a reventar de la furia —le dije a Harry. 

—Ya lo hizo. —Sonrió sentándose de vuelta a la mesa, jalando a su lado una silla para mí—. Pero está bien; cuando le explique todo, entenderá. Como que él siempre tuvo una cosa por mí, de todos modos.

—¿En serio?

Asintió, la sonrisa traviesa de vuelta en su sitio. —Ven aquí.

Me acerqué y me senté, y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me servía un café. Grace, sin preguntar, se trepó en su regazo y comenzó a echarle mantequilla a una tostada.

—Esto es para ti, Papi —me explicó—. Tú nunca tomas desayuno.

—Es la comida más importante del día —Harry le dijo, supervisando el uso del cuchillo de mantequilla—. Buena untada.

Ella asintió, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y le depositó un beso debajo de la barbilla.

—Dios. —No pude evitar atorarme—. Está loca por ti.

—Por supuesto. —Se inclinó de lado para darme un beso en la sien—. Sabe que estoy loco por ella… y por su Papi. 

Y así era.

—Eso es todo lo que realmente importa. 

Tan cierto.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
